Opposites
by Blue-O'Daniel
Summary: Brick has returned to Townsville after being away for over 10 years. 19, smart, strong, and starting over, he gets a fresh start, a new home, befriends our beloved heroes, and falls for one? Will he let go of the past to grab on to the future? R R folks.
1. Coming Home

**Opposites attract.**

**By: Blue.**  
><strong>_<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Craig McCracken's "The Powerpuff Girls". _**

**Opposites attract.**

**Chapter 1: Coming home.**

**_**  
><strong>Brick's POV _<strong>

"The city of Townsville. Home to many, loved by all." the billboard said. It was good to be home, its been so long that i almost forgot how long it's actually been...too long...

"9 years" I thought. "It's been 9 years, and after 9 long years i've finaly came back."

I'm 19 now. I'm free from home, free from Mojo and his constant oppression since he's been bound to a wheelchair after his stroke, Boomer's taking care of him though, he dosen't mind him, he knows that his days are numbered and he's planning on moving on after Mojo passes. As for Butch, I'd rather not say... After what happened to Mojo and after HIM died, Butch slowly faded away, and one night, he just didn't come home.

"Alright..." I growled to myself under my breath, thinking of what needs to get done.

"First off, I need to go to city hall and talk to the mayor about the 'conditions' she mentioned in the acceptance letter to let me move back."  
>(We were kicked out of city limits, after graduating, (and being the only one to), I applied to move back, after seeing that i passed top of my class, and having no felonies for 12 years, they were more than welcomed to allow me back).<p>

**_**  
><strong>Normal POV _<strong>

It's the begining of December, and Brick Jojo has returned to Townsville. It's been his ambition to come back ever since Mojo and The Rowdy Ruff Boys have been expelled from the city. He was just a kid, and only did what he was told to do, he didn't know any better. But reality had kicked in quick, causing a young Brick to grow up too fast. Even as a child, Brick knew that if he kept doing what he was doing that no one would ever respect him and that he wouldn't go far in life, and he didn't want to end up in prison like the one he was born in. Yes, a young Brick Jojo had grown up too early, and spent his teenage years amending for his wrongs, doing good for those around him and tried his best to be a normal boy.  
>School, sports, and coaching was what he lived for, but recently, he's felt an emptiness grow inside him. he realised what he had, and all he had was himself, his brother Boomer, and his past. No friends, no real family, and now that he's out of the house, no home. Yes, Brick Jojo had nowhere to go, until he decided to try to start over in the city he was expelled from. Maybe to prove to others that he's changed, or maybe to prove himself that he can leave his past behind him.<p>

**_**  
><strong>Brick's POV _<strong>

As I reach Town Hall, I notice many changes, small, but noticeable. for one, a statue of the Mayor, a giant park in the middle of town with a small man-made lake in the middle, and the Townsville flag now has three colored stripes, Blue, Pink, and Green.

"Blue Pink and Green?" I thought to myself, then it hit. "The Powerpuff Girls!" I gasped. I almost forgot! "I've been away for too long... I'll think about this later" I said with a bit of cheer, and a smile on my face? "I thought Townsvile changed, but I think I've changed more".  
>As I ran up the Limestone steps to Town Hall, I couldn't help but think about what my future has in store for me. Where will I live? I need to get a job, but at the moment the most importat thing I need to do is talk to the Mayor about her letting me back in.<p>

As I entered the loby, I was greeted by a slim pale brunette, a secretary, she gave me files that I needed to fill out, and after a few minuets of reading and writing, I handed the clipboard to the secretary and she stood and took it and a file full of papers into the Mayor's office, only to return shortly after.

"Mayor Bellum will see you shortly." she said, smiling at me.

I sat down again, and began to read the newspaper that was on a table near the waiting area. Top headline today was that the Power Puff Girls had once again saved the day after a chain of abank robberies had been stopped and 18 hostages had been released without injuries.

Then I began thinking about them again. I wonder what they're up to? I wonder if they'd even remember me, or if they remember Me and Boomer... ...and Butch... tried to kill them. We were such stupid kids...

Just as I was about to go off into a daydream about what they might look like now, the secretary interrupted-

"Mr. Jojo?" the secretary said with a slight smile on her face. "Mayor Bellum will see you now".

"Thank you ma'am" I said as I walked into the office's doors, snapping out of my daze.

the room was large, it looked more like a study than an office. Low lighting, a fireplace, oak doors, a bust of the old Mayor, potted ferns,  
>shelves took up every wall but one, which was replaced with a giant window with a view out to the park and the majority of the city. Books upon books, Law, Civil Defence, Economics, Government, encyclopedias, dictionaries, blueprints, maps, any offical document needed to help run a town was all here. in the middle of the observary wall was a desk, and from said desk was Mayor Bellum. (The mayor reportedly died of old age 3 years ago, and City Council agreed to have Miss. Bellum in charge as Mayor.<p>

"Ahh, Mr. Jojo, please come in, have a seat." she said in her soft yet affirmative tone. "You're just on time, I was reading through your file, and honestly I'm quite proud of how well you've been doing." I couldn't help but smile. I worked so hard to come home, I worked so hard in every thing that I did, it was nice to actually have someone tell you how proud they were of you, something I would have never gotten from mom (heh heh, mojo.)

"Simply amazing, you graduated top of your class with the highest scores ever in your state, you were MVP 7 years in a row in your state's hockey tournament, you're a 3rd degree blackbelt in Mixed Martial Arts, and to my personal surprise you're an eagle scout and you have over 7000 hours of community service. Please don't take offence to this question, Mr. Jojo, but what's drived you to do so well?" She said with the upmost curiosity.

"Well, Um... well, first off, no offence taken, and I guess I really don't have an answer, mostly to get out of the house, but I'm starting to think maybe to make up for everything that I've done as a kid,or maybe even because it makes me feel good as a person to do such." I said as my shoulders shrugged and my head sank into the collar of my hoodie, covering my mouth.

"Well sir I'm glad that you've taken such good care of yourself and those around you, and as for your requests, I have made arrangements for you to have your own appartment, it's close to here in fact, The Oaks Hotel has given you permission to live in their penthouse suite, it's not too large, yet not too small and the view is simply amazing from the 20th floor" She said happily, I can imagine her smiling behind that manila folder.

"Wow-" I said in absolute shock. "No offence but I was expecting to be in a motel in a slum 'till I got a job, I wasn't expecting something like a penthouse, I don't think that I deserve something like that, I don't even know how I would be able to afford it let alone have the ability to live there all by myself." I said with slight embarassment, and fear, I hope I didn't offend her.

"Oh, Mr. Jojo, don't be silly!" She said with a slight laugh under her usual tone. "Truth be told, the top half of the Oaks Hotel is rented out as appartments, and the penthoue is affordable, espically to someone with an inteligence like you that could get you any job that you want, and as for city housing, we really don't have slums here in Townsville anymore. barely any crime, and for the past 5 years, the actuall rate of anyone getting arrested has averaged to around 15 people annualy."

I was in shock, that was simply amazing! "Thats Unbelieveable!" I yelled. "No crime at all?"

"Almost none. We're the worlds most livable city, thanks to you-know-who as a matter of fact." She said with a satisified tone.

"Yeah..." I uttered, looking at the floor. Just thinking about them made me feel... different. Maybe I'm worried about them accepting me as a civilian?  
>Or maybe I'm thinking about this too much. "Speaking about them, I-"<p>

"Don't worry, they've been notified about you and won't think of you as a threat, infact, they said something about having plans to meet you sometime soon."  
>She interrupted, but I didn't mind. "They're doing as well as you actually, ever since the crime rate dropped, they each have done their part. They're 19 now too, so maybe you'll have some friends to hang out with." She said with what I thought was quite an eager tone to myself.<p>

"Yeah..." was all I could say. what else was there to say?

After a short silent pause, Mayor Bellum stood, and I did the same in respect.

"Here you go Mr. Jojo, this is the key to your appartmet in the suite, a map of town, and a list of phone numbers." She said as she handed me everything. And after I bowed and thanked her for her kindness and her time. I left to the lobby, and after thanking the secretary and grabbing my things, I left Town Hall and walked to the end of the plaza and across the street to my new home.

**_**  
><strong>Normal POV _<strong>

As Brick left Town Hall, he couldn't help but think about what was goong to happen in the days to come. Brick stopped in the middle of the plaza to take a good look around him. The air was cold and the breeze was a bit harsh, there was no snow yet, but the city was decorated for the Holidays to come. Brick elt a smile come across his face as he saw Townsville around him. Everyone was happy, people sat on benches talking, couples held hands, people laughed and played, children chased each other and laughed at doing such. To think that just 14 years before, he was one of many who would be out trying to destroy it all. Chaos, Corruption, and Masacare was what was always on his mind, and as he bowed his head in shame, he began to remember it all.

"Damn Mojo." he scoffed. "I'd damn you to Hell, but even thats too good for you."

**_**  
><strong>Brick's POV _<strong>

After opening the door and turning on the lights, I was welcomed by what seemed to me the nicest house I've ever been in. the majority of the house was open with the exception of four rooms, two bedrooms, a bathroom, and an empty room. From the door to bout four feet out was a rock tile floor, greeted at it's end with a white carped that encompased the house, the Living room was sunken in from the rest of the house in the shape of a circle for about 30 feet from the side wall to the wall that went around the entire side of the house that led out to a balcany that went the lenth of the side and was about 7 feet out becore ending with the concrete railing.

In the middle of the house was a wooden fire place, a beautiful stone centerpiece that was pre-loaded with five tee-pee styled logs. on the other side was the kitchen, boardered with a half-counter, half-bar piece, and the usual counter and appliances against the wall, top and bottom wooden cabinets, a stoven and a fridge at the end.

In the back was a master bedroom, that had a queen sized bed, a closet, a dresser, and two night stands, both with a lamp. Across the hall was the spare bedroom,  
>with another queen sized bed, a wardrobe, a desk, and a mirror. In the middle was the bathroom, appart from the standard sink and comode, there was a quite large bath tub and a frosted glass walk-in shower.<p>

back in the living room, beside the T.V. stand, was a door to the other room, there's nothing in there at the moment, but I already have plans on making it into a training room and recovery center.

After unpacking my things, I decided I really needed a shower before doing anything else, and as I stand in that hot room with water running down my head and the soap already used and shampoo currently being rinsed out, I looked at my mid-abdomen to see a scar there, the only one I've ever had and dosen't ever seem to go away.  
>As I put my hand on it, I began to remember how I got it, and it was from a series of punches I recieved from one angry Power Puff the day we met. I remember then like it was yesterday, and honestly, I can remember myself always picking on Blossom, but there was always something about Buttercup. Among this and other things,<br>I couldn't help but think about many things.

Where are the girls?

What are they up to?  
>Are they really okay with me coming back?<p>

When am I going to see them?

AND HOW MUCH DO I HAVE TO PAY TO LIVE HERE!

-Chapter 1: End-

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first published Fan Fic, Growing up, I loved the Power Puff Girls and I thought since I've been poking around at this story for a while (I have three more chapters in the rough draft stage still) that this one would be one that you guys would enjoy the most. Let me know what you think, R+R!**

**-Blue.**


	2. Night Out

Opposites attract.

By: Blue.  
>_<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Craig McCracken's "The Powerpuff Girls". _

Opposites attract.

Chapter 2: Night Out.

_  
>Brick's POV_<p>

As I got out of the shower and grabbed my towel, I wrapped it around my waist after drying myself off and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. After opening the firdge door and pulling out a bottle of Coke, taking one hell of a generous gulp, and setting it on the bar, I walked back to my room and started getting dressed. After dropping my towel and slid my boxers up, I went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of baggy black Cargo pants. After latching my belt and got a white tank on ove my shoulders, the phone rang. I grabbed my Blood-Red hoodie by the wall-collar and threw it on a stool by the bar before answering the phone.

"Hello?" I asked with slight confusion and curiosity while laying the damp towel around my head to dry my hair.

"? This is the Oaks' loby, I have visitors for you, should I send them up?" Said the man on the phone.

"Uhh, yeah, sure. I'll meet them, send them up." I said. Confused beyond comprehension. I mean, I just got here, who would want to visit? Unless...

"Right away sir." Said the afirmtive voice before hanging up.

Well, now I have visitors. Great. "Who could they be?" I thought to myself. "I don't know anyone here, I just moved back!"

I guess I chould look decent, so I grabbed the towel on my head and scrubbed my red hair to as dry as it's going to get. I liked my hair, for the majority of my head it's somewhat short but spiked forward, I liked the look of it cause that's how Butch had it when we were kids. I still had a pony-tail though, it was small, but I liked having it, it went down to the bottom of my shoulder blades and it always stuck out under my tattered hat.

As I took another drink of my coke, I heard a knock at the door, accompanied with inaudiable voices, most likely arguing over if this was the room or not. After a moment of hesitation, and drink in hand, I opened the door to be greeted by two young ladys with warm smiles.

"Hiya!" said the giggly blond one, acompanied by another "Hello" from the girl beside her with a warm smile and dull pink eyes with long red hair like mine in a ponytail that went down to her knees.

"H-hello" I said with a bit of confusion, and my face was burning a bit.

They were pretty, but they look so familiar...

"Don't remember us, huh?" said the red one as the blue eyed blone let out another giggle. Crap.

"I- Uh... well, maybe?" I said, a bit embarassed by my own response.

"Hee-hee, take a guess!" Said the giggly one.

"Well, I have one but im pretty sure the girls I'm thinking of have super powers, save the city from evil, an would probabally hate me for trying to kill them when we were in kindergarden and I'm pretty sure there was a third one." I said as I pulled the bottle of coke to my mouth.

"Well, you guessed right." Said the pink one. "Can we come in?"

"Uhh, s-sure!" I stuttered, moving away to let the duo in. "Here, have a seat in the living room. Would you like something to drink? I don't have food a the moment, so I'm sorry about that." I said, walking to the kitchen.

"Oh, I'll just have a glass of water, thank you." Said the pink one with a warm smile.

"Ohh! Can I have a coke too? I'm a bit thirsty" Said the giggly girl with a full hearted giggle.

"No problem." I said as I went and got said drinks.

After handing them their drinks and each of us taking a sip, as I sat in the edge of the chair near the couch, I asked what the occasion for the visit was.

"Well, Miss-er, Mayor Bellum told me and Bubbles that we should come greet ourselves and show you around town." said the pink eyed girl.

"Hee-hee, yep! Me and Blossom are your welcoming party!" Bubbles said with much excitement.

"Wow, well I need to take note to thank Mayor Bellum for aranging such a nice house and probabally one of the greatest welcoming parties ever." I laughed as I took a drink, hearing both giggle at the same time. "Before we go anywhere, though, would you two mind if I asked some things first?" I asked with a feeling of excitement building up, I just hope they don't see it.

"Sure!" Blossom said "But only if we get to ask you some questions too." She said with that smile of hers.

"Hey, not a problem with me." I said taking one last drink before starting.

"So, no more crime fighting, huh?" I said.

"Yes and no, monsters show up from time to time, but with all major crimonals dealt with, it's not like it used to be when we were young" Blossom said

"Really? What about all the major villans? After me and the boys left with Mojo, what happened to those who stayed?" I asked with the greatest amount of curiosity to ever be in existance at one time.

"Well, Lets see..." Blossom started. "After the five of you were gone, Fuzzy Lumpkins wandered into town one day, after he got beat back into the woods, word a few days later that a hunter accidentally shot him. The amoeba boys were never heard from again after the city had flushed out the sewer system, Sedusa's gone, last we heard she checked herself into a women's mental institution, the Gang Green Gang was found a few years ago in an alley way ater a bar fight, three were shot and a few days later Snake and Ace were found, presumeabally OverDosed on heroin. Princess left and was never heard from again after the Morebuks corporation collapsed with the stock market a few years back,  
>and that's about it." She explained. I was shocked that everyone was done away with. Time really dose change everything...<p>

"Wow..." was once again was all I could say.

"So..." asked Blossom. "What happened to the five of you?" She asked, both her and Bubbles looking intently for my answer.

"Wow... Where to start..." I said in monotone. I had to think for a minuet to remind myself, maybe surpressing everything really is a bad for your health...  
>"After being booted, we moved to SanFransisco. Everything went well, I started school, joind the sports teams, boyscouts, anything just to get out of that house. After two years,<br>HIM suddenly disappeared. My brothers took it a bit tough, He was always there, and then suddenly, he as gone. Hopefully he's stuck in Hell. When we were 15, Mojo had a stroke, yet again,with the size of his brain, its a wonder it didn't happen sooner, he's bound to a wheel chair and he's as bitter as ever, but unable to work so he retired from 'Evil'. I went to school and played and coached Hockey while not training in Martial Arts to calm down and release any problems I had that day. Boomer dropped out of school to care for Mojo. He was always attached to him, but I never saw anything in him other than being the one that created us. He knows what he did was wrong, but I guess seeing Mom like that, it just made him feel sympathetic for him. He goes to music school and taches guitar and piano for money. It's a good business for just the two of them for the money, and as for butch..." I slowly wondered off. "...sorry, I don't know what happened to him, he disappeared a few years ago and I never saw him again." I said, biting my lip. "Maybe he went after HIM, of maybe he just needed a break from Mom's constant oppression, he had it tough though. All he had was Me and Boomer, he had a girlfriend, Brute I think her name was, (Kind of a manly name if you ask me but her name none the less) but she was a brat, one day she went berserk, and they split. He was never really the same after that anyways, he'd just look into an old mirror in his room for days on end..." I started to wonder off again. Why was I telling them so much? atleast it's nice having someone to listen to you.

Silence befell the sisters. Blossom's smile faded away, and bubbles had her hands over her mouth, and tears in her eyes. Was my life really such a sad story?

"Hey" I said. "Staring is rude." I laughed, easing the tension in the air. The both slightly panicked and said sorry.

"We never heard such a sad story" said Blossom with a gloom.

"We're sorry" Bubbles said, "I mean, I wish there was something we could do to make you feel better!" Bubbles exclaimed, grabbing my hand.

"Hey, hey! Don't worry about me, I'm fine! I said with a nervous laugh. "Honestly, I promise I'm fine!" I reassured them.

Finally they smile.

"C'mon," I said, standing up. "How about that tour? Want to go get some coffee? My treat." I said. (Even though I had almost no money, I hope $8,000 is going to last me throughout the month because I desperately need a job.

"Alright, but get a coat or something, you'll catch a cold walking around in a tank this time of year" Blossom said sternly.

"Alright, alright..." I said as I walked to the bar. I grabbed my Blood-Red hoodie off the stool, put it on and zipped it all the way up, covering my neck. I've grown to have it covered while outside since I was a kid.

"One more question-" I said as I put my black hat with red stiching on my head. "Where's the third one? Where's Buttercup?" I asked, wondering why she didn't visit with her sisters.

"Hee-hee" I heard from Bubbles.

"She's at work." Blossom said with a devilish smile on her face. "Why Brick? Did you really miss us?" She said with her smug smile. Her tone could only be described as that of a sassy rehitorical question.  
>A red streak came across my face. "Uhh..." I managed to stutter. "Well, honestly, I did kinda miss you guys, theres no one to pick on." I said, putting on a smug smile, laughing a bit.<p>

"Oh, real mature." Blossom said with a smile and Bubbles giggling in the background.

"I try my best, I'm a gentleman like that" I said with my smile going as I take a drink form my Coke.

Now they were both laughing.

"Alright, come on," Blossom said. "Lets go."

-Chapter 2: End-

A/N: Chapter 2, up and ready to go! :D So, what do you guys think about the whole ordeal? Do you think Brick really missed the girls? And what do you think about what happened to the villians, are they really gone for good? HIM and Butch in particuliar. And Brick's past? Wonder if he's really okay. Atleast on his first day back he made two new friends, right?  
>what could be better? Well, a third friend of course! Chapter 3 will be out soon! R+R!<p>

-Your beloved author and offical 'i survived eatting a whole row of Oreos while finishing this chapter up' Champion, Blue. 


	3. at first sight?

Opposites attract.

By: Blue.  
>_<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Craig McCracken's "The Powerpuff Girls". (Nor do I own, work for, but yes I do use; Facebook.)  
>_<p>

Opposites attract.

Chapter 3: ...at first sight?

_  
>Normal POV_<p>

After about three hours of touring the city of Townsville, Brick couldn't help but feel welcomed back home, mainly because he had Blossom and Bubbles to call his friends, and it became 'offical' after Bubbles took out Brick's phone and made him a FaceBook profile for the sole purpose of friending her, (and Blossom as well).  
>After being exhausted for walking for what seemed like foreven in the cold, the trio stopped for that coffee Brick promised them. After a nice, warm, (and heartfealt)<br>conversation about brick's schooling and his devotion to Hockey and Martial Arts (What a deadly combination). Bubble's phone beeped, and she pratically shot her chair through the wall as she jumped. (those girls are stronger than they look!) Then as her face glowed with a smile, and a brief "Let's Go!" to Blossom and Brick, she dartedout of the coffee shop and the two Reds followed not far behind.

_  
>Brick's POV_<p>

It was starting to get late, after my small tour with Blossom and Bubbles, I treated them to coffee. (With the money I did have),  
>It was cold out and it was the least I could do for them for being so nice and friendly. Honestly, I worried whether or not they would accept me or not.<p>

"Almost there." Blossom said with a bit of excitement.

"Almost where?" I said with confusion. "Is there a 9 o'clock sale at Macy's? Cause Bubbles almost blew the chair through the wall." I said to her out of breath, I hate walking, espically after we just did it for a good three hours. I want to float so baddly but I have a strict policy of only using my powers when I need them.

"Hee-hee, we're going to see Buttercup!" Giggled Bubbles.

"Oh, okay" I said, worried about what would happen and whether or not Buttercup would accept me being here, I still feel the pain from when she punched me into a dumpster when we first met. I wonder why that scar never healed? Chemical X usually heals me in no time at all, I even broke my neck in Hockey, Normally someone would have been dead, but thanks to Chemical X I got two points in the last period the next day.

There was a short silence, then they stopped. As I stopped and took a drink of my coffee, I noticed Blossom looking at Bubbles. I raised an eyebrow and asked what was going on.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Now I'm scared, these two are never silent.

"There is a slight problem..." Blossom said, looking at the ground.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, looking to bubbles for an answer, her gaze fixated upon her shoe scuffing the sidewalk.

"Buttercup dosen't know youre here yet..." Bubbles mumbled, nervously playing with her golden pigtails.

"Well, that shouldn't be that big of a problem, should it?" I asked, slightly unnerved at the silence.

"...not really, but Buttercup is QUITE over protective of us, so she might not be easy to get along with at first. After graduation, she started teaching Martial Arts." Blossom said with a worry of an attack against me.

"Don't worry about me, I can take her" I laughed to cheer them up (And myself!)

"Hee-hee, Brick you honestly forgot about Buttercup, didn't you?" Bubbles giggled behind her scarf and coffee.

"He might have." laughed Blossom. "Buttercup never lost a fight, thats why she teaches!"

"Hey, I thought the two of you read my file! I'm 3rd degree Blackbelt and I taught too! I can take her!" I said smugly, letting out my 'signature' smile.

They both laughed, again.

"Err...Hey! whats so funny!" I demanded.

"Again-" Blossom chuckled. "Buttercup never lost.

_  
>Normal POV_<p>

"Ugh... finally!" Exclaimed an exhausted Buttercup. It's been a long day for her, not to mention a long week. But, life at home would never interfere with her career, yes no problem would get in the way of Buttercup's lessons to her students, not even her Roommates, one that moved and the other that found it suit herself by dating Buttercup's ex-boyfriend, who's name I dare not speak in fear of our favorite Raven-Haired Green eyed Super Hero coming through the words and putting me in a headlock as she dislocates my limbs and erease this story from existance. Yes sir, Mitch Mitchelson shall not be mentioned until the time is right.

Now that she's living in the spare room in the office section in the back of the dojo, Buttercup Utonium has been here 24/7 for over a week, and she decided it was time for a break, and she decided to slip out for a coffee and a bite to eat, maybe she'll give her sisters a call to see what they're up to.

_  
>Brick's POV_<p>

As we cornered arount the building and through the alley, there was a building across the street that labeled "TOWNSVILLE DOJO" on top. the lights started going out and we waited across the two lane street for Butercup to come out after closing up for the as Blossom and Bubbles drank their coffees and I stared from behind my collar that came up to my nose, the front door opened. After locking the door and look contently at the building, she was greeted by the voices of her sisters on each side of me.

As she turned around, my heart about stopped. There stood Buttercup, the Emerald-Green Puff. I fealt my face blush, hopefully the cold made up for that, but my deep-red eyes couldn't help but wonder, she was average height, long, smooth legs under the baggy black shorts she was wearing, a fit waistline, her hips stuck out a tiny bit. her torso was covered with her baggy black and green hoodie, and underneath her green cadet hat was her somewhat long, jet black, shoulder length hair, spiky locks, and a few spikes came out from under the sides of the hat and her eye-length bangs from under the bill.

( A/N: for better imagery of her hair, picture a longer-in-the-back style from PPGZ )

As she fully turned around, I froze as my gaze met hers. Her eyes were like emeralds, a centerpiece of a beautiful piece, I couldn't move. I dropped my drink, and swallowed hard.  
>Just as the cup hit the ground, she was completely turned around and her happy-to-see-you-guys look she had to greet her sisters disappeared in a flash and turned into a stern yet beautiful look of anger and she got into a protective stance and looked at me from across the street.<p>

"Hey! Who the hell is he?" Buttercup demanded of her sisters. Staring into my eyes, I couldn't move, this time for real. I couldn't move, I could't even look away, was this her new power? Control?

"Buttercup, calm down, he's kinda new so me and Bubbles showed him around town" Blossom said in a soothing tone to calm Buttercup down.

"Answer me! You! What's your name? Why are you here?" Demanded Butter cup as she stood with her side facing me.

"I...Uhh..." I couldn't speak! "II j-just moved b-back here" I stuttered in a half-hypnotized, half-scared tone.

"Name"

"W-what"

"What's your name?" She demanded. I paused, thinking of her voice, it was slightly higher than from when she was a kid, not as rhaspy though.

"Oh...Uhh, Brick" I said, trying to free myself from her stare, but it was no use, come on Brick, you're stronger than this!

"Brick?" She said softly, lowering all guard, and I fell to the ground as the pressure was let off. She looked at me, as I hid up to my nose in my hoodie, trying to regain my breath, and my balance, I looked back up at her, she looked as if something was on the tip of her toung.

"Brick... I know that name... Brick? Brick..." She said in a ponder. She gave Blossom a confused glare while Bubbles was helping me up.

I still can't believe how strong she was at keeping me frozen like that, I can usually break out of Boomer's paraylasis with his chilidish "Boom-o-Doom" attack

"Brick" She said again. Sternly, mixed with anger. My body froze again, It fealt like a building was pinning me to the ground, I could feel my ribs cracking, its harder to breathe "Brick Jojo?"

"Yea-" I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"Buttercup, stand down, he's not a threat!" Blossom said trying to calm Buttercup down.

"Yeah Buttercup! Besides! He's the same rak as you in Martial Arts, your fight would be a stalemate!" Bubbles giggled then realised what she said. Aww crap, Bubbles, what are you trying to do to me?

"Oh, really?" Buttercup said with a look of anger on her face. I could feel static coming from her clenched fists, it's no use, I have to break this hold!

"Oh-Uhh... yeah? NO! Buttercup! Dont fight him! He's good!" Bubbles panicked, and I finally managed to get on my knees.

I'm screwed. What do I do? I can't fight her! How could I hurt her? but I can't let her attack me... I have to fight, I have to break this!

"Fine." Buttercup said. "If you're equal, then show me!" She yelled as she flew towards me in flight, the force of her jump knocked her hat off and cracked the sidewalk.

It all happened in a split second, but i can remember it like it took forever.

She darted up to me to punch my core, but I finally broke free, and as I moved and grabbed her wrist to block, she tried to countered by doing a cartwheel with her legs and free arm and tried to throw me, but I landed from the throw and threw her forward, down the ally, all you saw was a green beam of light all the way down, but I couldn't let her hit the wall, trust me, they hurt, so do dumpsters. So I I teleported to the wall to try and catch her, but she noticed too quick and she flipped around and came in for a kick with the force of my own throw, as I broght my arms up to block, she planted the sole of her foot on my forearms, and jumped back and landed a backflip. As soon as she got her footing, she came darting up to me with that signature punch, but as soon as she landed it, I teleported above the alleyway,  
>holding my side, knowing that pain, my ribs were broken, and I still had to fight. She saw me and flew up, she attacked with a barrage of punches and kicks, all of which I was able to dodge by teleporting around her as fast as I can. Finally Blossom and Bubbles called at us, begging for us to quit fighting. I complied, and landed beside Bubbles, who was in shock at what she just saw, and in yet another flash of green and a freezing cold chill, Buttercup landed one last punch in my broken ribs before Blossom froze her to the ground.<p>

As Blossom patted her half frozen sister on the back, Buttercup just stared blankly at the ground.

"Brick, why are you here?" she asked, a slight shiver in her voice.

"I moved back." I told her, trying to sound like I wasn't in pain.

"Why?"

"I wanted to come home."

"Home? HOME? Townsville? The city you were designed to tear down? The town you destroyed time and time again? And now youre trying to be best friends with us?" She yelled in a agervated voice. "Us? Really? I don't trust you. Your purpose in life is to kill us and you tired so many times."

I was speachless, shocked, and ashamed... maybe I shouldn't have come, maybe I should have stayed with Mojo and Boomer.

"...I'm sorry..." I said without making eye contact.

"You're nothing, and I'm not falling for your games, I don't know where youve been for the past 9 or 10 years, Brick, and I don't care, you can go to Hell and take your stupid brothers and Mojo with you. This city is our home, and if you wreck it again, after all we've done to rebuild it, I'll put you through a punishment so harsh you'd be glad HIM was such a nice person." Said the Green Puff.

I was going to say a smart remark, but as I opened my mouth, all I could feel and taste was blood flowing out the corner of my mouth.

Blossom gasped, Bubbles squeaked, and Buttercup stared expressionlessly.

I was at my limit? There was no way! I could fight Boomer and Mojo's robo's for days! But this was all in about two whole minuets! Maybe taking Antidote X every day was dulling my powers permanately... No, that can't be the case, I went all summer three years ago without it and I was fine. Maybe I just need to admit that I lost, but there's no way. I'm able to coltrol the environment around me, but her, is it possible she can get into my head? How else would she know about me not being able to heal there?

"I need to get home." I said, wiping my chin with hopes of cleaning the blood off, only to smear it a bit against my skin.

"Let us hel-"

"No Blossom, I'm fine, I promise" I said as I lifted my feet off the ground and began to float.

"But Brick, youre hurt. At least come back to the lab and we'll heal you" Bubbles offered.

"That's okay, Bubbles." I told her. "I have stuff at home that can help" I lied, but in hopes of making her feel better and letting me go.

"Okay..."

"Brick, if you need us, you have our numbers, we'll check on you tomorrow to see if youre okay, alright?" Blossom said, trying to comfort me while keeping a firm hand over Buttercup's mouth.

"...Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" I told Blossom, but I was looking at Buttercup, her face was expressionless, her arms trying to warm what body she can, and her eyes avoiding contact with mine.

And so I flew home. As soon as I landed on my balcony, I coughed up a cup of blood, and after catching my breath, I stumbled into my room, opened my first aid kid and pulled my hoodie and tank over my head, revealing a bruised bare chest, atleast 6 were cracked, but the bottom two on the left side were broken, so after setting them, making a makeshift splint and wrapping my chest with the entire roll of gause, I took out my other kit, equiped with 6 needles, 3 Chemical X, 3 Antidote X. I made them myself while still living at Mojo's... Funny, I'd rather call a black liquid 'Dad' than even utter the word around Mojo, besides, I think he's accustomed to Me and Boomer calling him Mom anyways.

"So," I say to myself. "An extra dose of Chemical X should help me heal a bit faster."

Look's like it's time I gave Boomer a call...

-Chapter 3: End-

A/N. Fact, I had fun writing this chapter. Fact, I tried re-enacting the fighting scene with my girlfriend.  
>Fact, feather pillows to the face are a woman's way of saying "NO."<br>Fact, I may have broke a toe on my coffee table as I sat down to edit this and add the finishing touches on it. I thought I might as well get a second chapter up today, and since where I am it's only 6 at night, I might post a third, but Chapter 4 in my file is about to become chapter 5 or 6 cause i surprised myself with a few twists this chapter.

So, what were out thoughts on "Chapter 3: ...at first sight?" You think Brick's alright? What about Buttercup? I wonder why Blossom and Bubbles didn't join in to stop it? What about what Buttercup said to him? Harsh? I'd say so, I was so shocked that I typed such a phrase that i had to read it three or four times to completely grasp it.

Chapter 4- on the way soon! R+R!

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! -Blue.

-Chapter 3:End-


	4. Phony call

Opposites attract.

By: Blue.  
>_<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Craig McCracken's "The Powerpuff Girls".

All rights to 'All I Want' belong to A Day To Remember. Check them out, buy their songs, go to their kisk-ass concerts.  
>_<p>

Opposites attract.

Chapter 4: Adjust, Reset, and Restart.

_  
>Normal POV_<p>

Brick's home after his fight with Buttercup, Now he's sitting in his living room, staring at a wall, thinking about everything that's just happened. He's never fealt such a surge of emotions before, and the only thing that Brick was able to do for himself was to turn on the radio underneath the Television, plug his iPod into it, and crank it up.  
>"The floor below me is used for storage" He said to himself as he looked for a good playlist to play, eventually settling for his favorite song "All I want" By: A Day To Remember. "It felt setting" he told himself. after the day that he just had, no one would blame him for wanting to blare his favorite song and let loose a little bit. There was always something about music that helped him, he never payed much attention to it, but he always thanked Boomer at the end of the day gor putting together a playlist for when he was training or at pratice.<p>

After the music stopped, Brick noticed that the stuff around the speakers and sub-woofer were still vibrating, then he realised it was to his heartbeat, then he immediately tried to settle down.

Brick Jojo, like all, well... 5... Chemical X kids developed new powers over time. Brick came to the conclusion that the reason why was because there was no real way to stableize the atomic structure of it, it shifted patterns, ultimately causing a patternshift in in their DNA, Brick in specific developed quite a few powers, aside from super strenght, speed,  
>endourance, sight, hearing, and flight, he would later develop the ability to breathe and create Fire, and after what he saw, was an opposition to Blossom's ability to freeze things. Brick had also, as seen in the fight, developed the ability to teleport and control and have telekinesis, which was Brick's greatest weapon, and greatest fear. anything he could do in person, he was able to do with his mind, that includes lift an 18-wheeler, a tank, and a jumbo-jet airplain while lifting up an aircraft carrier. He could as easily create something, as well as destroy something, without lifting a finger, and he hated it. Brick could easily have gotten everything he worked for without any effort, but Brick felt it wasn't fair, so every day he gave himself a dose of Antidote X to make himself as close to normal as possible. He called it being fair and sportsman-<br>like, but honestly, he felt that if he had powers, he would never fit in.

_  
>Brick's POV_<p>

"Alright Brick, calm down... calm down..." I told myself, trying to calm down... blasted music.

"Okay, I need to talk to Boomer" I said as I pick up my phone in the kitchen, popping the fridge door open to peek inside and grapped the last Coke.

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Hello? Replied a deep, monotone voice"

("Shit! It's Mom! I neem Boomer!")

"Y-Yes, Hello?" I said in a fake voice. "Is there a Boomer Jojo in your house? I called to inform him that he has been granted a full scholarship to Musicians Institute in Hollywoow, California and that we are hoping that he would join us at the live performance of the Trans-Siberian Orchestra next week at-"

"Ahh, yes, my son will be so proud, please hold" Mojo said. Honestly, I was expecting him to hang up, but he actually put the phone down. Too bad this wasn't a real call though, the person calling can hear everything being said in the back ground

-  
>Enter:Phone -<p>

"Boomer! Answer the phone!"

"Aww, but Mom..."

"Boomer you brat answer it, its the Musicians Institute calling to tell you that youve been accep-"

*Crash*

("Holy Hell it sounds like he broke through the floor!")

-  
>Exit: Phone -<p>

"Yes? Hello! I'm so sorry that I couldn't get to the phone any sooner, I was too busy, ah... teaching! So about me being accepted I'm honestly very greatful for you taking the time to consider me and read the resu-" Boomer just dragged on and on about this, I'm going to regret this later.

"Boomer"

"...and about your piano cours-"

"Boomer"

"...and I was reviewing your course selection about Cello and I-"

Boomer"

"...honestly think that-"

"Boomer!"

"...selection 37 you would replace it with a piece by Yo Yo Ma and-"

"BOOMER SHUT UP!"

"...Brick?"

"Look, Boomer, I'm sorry, that was just the olny way to get you to come to the phone without telling Mojo it was me." I explained.

"...this is quite a low blow, bro."

"...I know Boomer, I know, I'll make it up to you, I just really need to talk to you right now."

"I don't know if I'm up for it anyways." I heard him say with an underlaying laugh, he knew my nerves were shot and was doing whatever he could to make me suffer.

"Look, Boomer, I'll buy you a guitar for Christmas if you just, shut up. Look, I made it. I'm back in Townsville, and I just got my new place.

_  
>Normal POV_<p>

Brick went on to tell his brother Boomer everything about what's happened on the first day, from the changes, to the peace, the people, the town,  
>the girls, the fight, and that he let his powers slip listening to music, something Boomer was always amazed at that was something that Brick could do.<p>

It's been a month since Brick left the house, and Mojo has become worse. Boomer has applied to many schools, and apparently today he recieved his first acceptance letter, but he's been waiting for Brick to call so they can both find out together, they were always close like this after ...Butch...

_  
>Brick's POV_<p>

"So, you got your letter, huh? Who's it from?" I asked, excited that Boomer has finally decided to persue his talent.

"Don't know bro. Not yet anyways!" He laughed as I heard him grab the envelope off of his desk.

"Well come on Bozo! Open it up!"

"Alright alright!" Boomer moaned into the reciever. I could hear the paper ripping and the thunder-echoing sound of the letter being straightened out, then,  
>silence.<p>

"Boomer?"

"Boomer? Whats the matter?" I asked, worried.

"...oh my god..."

"Boomer?"

"Brick, I can't believe this."

"WHAT!"

"I've Been accepted to New Townsville University for Music and Creative Arts"

"What? Wow! That's fantastic! Thats close to here! You'll be here with me! You can come meet the girls and you can stay with me if you get a job! I have an extra room it'l just be you and me!" I yelled in excitement, my brother was coming here.

"Brick...I didn't apply there."

"...what? then how'd you get accepted?"

"...by the looks of the signature, mom sent it in."

Never has silence screamed so loud before.

"Mom..." I mimicked. "There's no way Mojo would do suck a thing, that's too nice of him, are you sure?"

"The document copy's here too, my tuition is payed in full, Mojo payed for everything... I was wondering where all his money went, I was ready to go file identity theft. No wonder he's been waiting for the mail every day, no wonder he's been so nice too, you won't believe this, but he bought me a new car, I thought it was just to show oww at the rehab center, but now I understand... But, when it comes to the tuition, the car, and the entrance fee, theres still a lot of money missing, I wonder where it's at?" Boomer told me.

I don't understand any of this, what's Mojo planing on doing? He's never been nice, so why the sudden philanthropy?

After a long conversation with Boomer, we decideded to call it a night, and got off the phone. I was mostly healed now, so I took the bandages and the splint off of my abdomen, and set them on the counter. I walked into my room and changed into baggy black-and-red plaid sleep pants and a black-and-red striped t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, combed my hair real quick, and went into the open kitchen for one last drink of my Coke before putting into the fridge and got into bed. just as I was about to turn off the lights for the night, there was a tap at my sliding glass door, as I look to see who it was, i saw a letter taped to the outside of the glass.

...it's, a shopping list?

Molasis Eggs Eggo Waffles Turkey Mustard Energy bars Apples Trout Turpentine Ham Earl Grey tea Pineapples Asparagus Raspberries Kraft Dinners

"Either someone is poisioning their lover thouughout the day with their breakfast and one Hell of a dinner or it's a pathetic request" I said to myself, laughing just a bit at how obivious it is.

fine, just let me get a few hours of leppp first" I said outloud, as if someone were to hear me as I set my alarm clock to about 6a.m.

-Chapter 4: End-

A/N: Well, there wasn't much action in this chapter, and it was a bit short, but like I said in Chapter 3, I had to type this whole chapter from scraatch, It's short, it's going to be a gatewaay to what's to come. Will Boomer come to Townsville too? What's joing on with Mojo? Who leaves a shoppoing list note of obiviousness on Brick's door?

So, what does everyone think? Good? Bad? Keep it going? Please Blue stop it's so bad I can't stand reading your crap any more?

Well, that's the third chapter today. My brain is fried and those Oreos are coming back to haunt me. R+R, or Hell, If you want a sneak peak or just want to say hi, just send me a personal message, I'm always open. :) Happy reading all!

Waste of space,  
>-Blue.<p>


	5. Red Fruit

Opposites attract.

By: Blue.  
>_<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Craig McCracken's "The Powerpuff Girls". _

Opposites attract.

Chapter 5: Red Fruit.

_  
>Normal POV_<p>

It's 5a.m., and a tired Brick Jojo has been woken up by his alarm clock. After such an eventful day yesterday, and the mysterious shopping list that tapped on his window last night. Brick picked up his phone to see he had 5 messages:

Blossom Utonium posted a link on your wall:

Bubbles Utonium posted a link on your wall:

Boomer Jojo has sent you a friend request:

Confirm Boomer Jojo as your brother?:

"Wow" he said as he re-read the last notification over and over again.

Buttercup Utonium has sent you a friend request:

After looking at the links that Blossom and Bubbles had sent him, (A want ad for a new coach for the Townsvile Hero's hockey team from Blossom, and an ad for a sale at Hot Topic from Bubbles.) Brick accepted Boomers requests, and added Buttercup as well.

Brick decided to update his status to:

"Party at my pad tonight"

This was a joke, of course, but in an instant, Brick's phone beeped again:

Blossom Utonium, Bubbles Utonium, and Boomer Jojo liked your status.

"Crap" He thought to himself. "Well, I guess I'm having a party tonight, party of 4 please, but how the Hell is Boomer getting here?"

Brick then commented on his status

*Bring food*

"That'll give me something to eat for a while." He said with a smug smile to himself.

Brick finally crawled out of bed and slid his black-and-red t-shirt off and walked into the bathroom, dragging his feet and the cuffs of his pants along the way. He preped his tooth brush and started to clean his teeth as he shuffled over to the frosted glass incased shower to turn on the hot water, just the way he liked it, boiling how with the cold-watter know not even touched.

As he spit out the minty paste that consumed his mouth into the white porcelian sink and he undressed himself and walked into the shower, and with a flick of his mind,  
>Brick alerted the radio in the livingroom to come to live and it started the playlist, and brick let the music get the best of him as he stood in the hot water, singing and enjoying the relaxing shower that he planned to have until the hot water heater ran out of water.<p>

_  
>Blossom's POV_<p>

I woke up extra early this morning to go check up on brick, after last night, I've been so worried about him, I never saw him bleed when we were kids, and not to mention he really has changed. I hope he likes the add I sent him, I think he'll really like coaching, not to mention it's a good pay from what I hear. I don't know too much about sports though. I checked Facebook this morning and he said he was having a party tonight, I think it'll be fun, i don't know who's going to go but at least i'll get to see him again tonight! Wait a minuet Blossom, he's been on your mind since Mayor Bellum told you about him! You're getting antsy...

...he is really nice though, not to mention good looking, I mean, that hair, wild yet spiked, a small ponytail in the back, and those eyes...

"Stop it!" I told myself. "You've only known him for one day! There's no possible way he thinks of you as much as you think of him." I re-assured myself.

After getting ready for my morning jog, I passed my purse on my way out the front door, I took my wallet out and put some money in my pocket.

"Maybe Brick would like some food." I thought to myself, I could feel my face turn red, but I'm blaming it on the cold chill of the morning, it is only quarter after 5.

After quietly closing the front door, I started my jog, but after only a few minuets, I realized it was just way too cold to jog today, maybe I'll go to the gym later, as for now I might just fly around and enjoy the sunrise over the city.

As I flew into the city, i landed at the marken near the park, and went in and tried looking for something small to get brick, i don't think that he's even eaten since he's gotten here!

As I walked through the asiles, I found a nice fruit diaplay, a watermellon bowl with a Pineapple centerpiece, surrounded by bananas, sluces of apples, and grapes and chocolate covered strawberries were sticking out of the pineapple with toothpicks, along side pieces of Honeydew and peaches. I couldn't help but smile at he arangement,  
>it was so nice, and it looked delicious! Maybe Brick would it.<p>

_  
>Brick's POV_<p>

As song by song went by, I souldn't help but get lost in them, humming along as I washed out my ponytail. Maybe I'm starting to get too old for this thing anyways, I mean,  
>I like it, but it's over two feet long while the rest of my hair is only like 4 inches lung and in a mess of locks and spikes. Maybe I'll keep it a while longer.<p>

As I set the bottle of soap down, I could have sworn that I heard something in the kitchen, but maybe I'm moving objects without seeing

then I heard it again, now I know I definately heard something.

_  
>Blossom's POV_<p>

Okay, I need to get this to Bricks house, but it's still early in the morning, he might not even be up yet! Well, he did post a status earlier but maybe he went back to bed. I'll just leave them on the counter! It'll be like an early present from santa! I giggled at the thought of it, but who doesn't like surprises? Espically when it's a fruid basket. I hope he dosen't mind me eating a chocolate strawberry though.

As I reached Brick's balcony, I immediately hid. "Crap! He's awake! What do I do?" I thought to myself in a panic. I can't leave this out here, it'll freeze! wait, the shower's on, he won't notice me.

After a second oh hesitation, I slid open his sliding glass door,it make a loud boom as it hit the end of the rail. "Oh my god!" I thought to myself, after waiting a minuet and heard no movement, so I tried to close it and it did the same thing as it closed! Still no movement, the shower was still going and the music from the living room was loud, so he shouldn't hear me. I tip toed over to the counter, as I set the fruit basked down, I looked down the hall at the bathroom, The door was wide open! I felt myself blush as I saw him behind the frosted glass, I almost wish that that glass was normal, but he'd see me too! Okay, I need to get out of here.

As I quickly made a little adjustment to the fruit basket, I heard a soft quiet boom, it sounded like it was in the room, maybe it was the speakers? I looked around, in my frantic i peeked over to the bathroom, the shower was still going, thank god. but wait, there's no one in it! as I looked to the glass door behind me, I heard the sound again on the other side of the kitchen counter, as I went to look, I heard it again and there was no one there, then I heard the water and the music stop at the exact same time,  
>and I let a small eep escape as I froze.<p>

"...you know, not only is this considered breaking and entering, but you couldn't have picked a worse time to do it." I heard a deep voice say behind me.

As I screamed "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD" in my head a thousand times, I finally looked over my shoulder, to be greeted by a wet Brick, his spikes in wet locks laying down around his head, his one hand holding a towel around his waist as the other held two toothpicks of fruit while a third was in his mouth. I felt my face turn red as if it was set on fire, or hit with Buttercup's heat vision. He a bit big, about 5'10, broad shoulders, his chest stuck out a bit, his abdomen didn't have a completely chizzled sixpack but you could tell it was there, he wasn't a buff muscle head, he was healthily fit, and that made him even hotter! Wait, what did I just say?

"...Strawberry?" He offered. I Felt a it dizzy, and somewhere in betewwn looking at my favorite fruit and his gorgeous red eyes that just made me want to melt, I fainted.

_  
>Brick's POV_<p>

What a show, first I find her in my kitchen, now she's passed out on my floor. Normally I'd me a bit mad, but hell she brought me food so I guess That makes up for it.  
>After going into my room and threw on my baggy black cargos and a red t-shirt with a cartoon-looking skull in black on the front, I went back out and picked up Miss Fall over here and layed her on the couch, I brought the basket over and set it on the coffee table as I began picking at it. I was starving, I haven't eaten anything in days.<br>and after three slices of honeydew and a banana later I decided to go get my Coke out of the fridge and I went into my room and pulled my laptop put and brought it out to the livingroom to wait for Blossom here to wake up.

After logging on to Facebook, I got bombarded with questions. Boomer wanted to know about the party (I blew him off), Bubbles wanted me to go with her at 9 to go to a sale at the mall, I might as well go, I need stuff anyways, and to my persoal surprise, I saw that Buttercup was online. so I opened the chat box, hopefully I can get her to talk to me...

BR: Hey

BC: Hey, look, I'm sorry about everything I said, I shouldn't have...

BR: Hey, it's fine, I don't bame you, everything you said was right, and I really didn't have a right to come back here anyways.

BC: Yes you do... Look, Blossom and Bubbles made me stay over last night, they told me everything, and I'm sorry, espically about Butch.

BR: Buttercup...

BC: No Brick, I was wrong... I never knew, and I spoke without knowing.

BR: Buttercup, don't worry, that's in the 't dwell in it.

BC: I'm sorry.

BR: That's a little bit out of character for you to say youre sorry.

BC: Shut up Brick, I'm trying to be nice.

BR: And you're doing a fantastic job, might I add.

BC: Shut up...

BR: Hey, what are you doing today?

BC: ...why?

BR: Bubbles is dragging me to the mall later and I think I smart-assed my way into having a party at my housr tonight so I'm going to need to buy supplies, thought you might wan't to tag along, besides, I think I owe Blossom lunch.

BC: Sounds fun, there's a sale at Hot Topic so I'll tag along. And why do you owe Blossom lunch?

BR: You're not going to Believe this...

-Chapter 5: End-

A/N: So, what does everyone think about what's going on now? Is Blossom developing feelings for her counterpart? Is Brick all healed up? What about Boomer? How's he getting to the party?

Well, This might be the only chapter uploaded today, but I'm home from school and work today, so I'm going to get two or three more developed so I have some to upload throughout the week. hoping to reach Chapter 10 by Sunday.

R and R guys!

Your beloved (guy who spent hours staring at a screen thinking about what the hell to make Blossom think) Author,  
>-Blue.<p>


	6. Dreams, Puffs, and a party for us

Opposites attract.

By: Blue.  
>_<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Craig McCracken's "The Powerpuff Girls". _

Opposites attract.

Chapter 6: Dreams, puffs, and a party for us.

-  
>WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT. It is, however, in a dream. If that makes you feel better...freak.<br>-

_  
>Blossom's Dream_<p>

I was in a room, not my own, but it looked familiar. Nothing interesting could be said about it, except for who was in it,  
>Brick. He's turned out to be different than I had hoped he would be, but in all the best ways. For years I feared, yet anticipated his return with his brothers, I just wanted to see them again, I often thought about you, I dreamed about you (Kinda like this one)<br>and i was never able to think of any boys like the way I thought about you. You were here in this room with me, laying on the bed, I couldn't help but kiss you, but I couldnt stop there, I felt posessed, I crawled on top of you, i placed mt hands on your chest as I felt your hands slide around my hips, going around my waist and in my hair, I couldn't stop kissing you,  
>I wanted you Brick, I want to make you mine, I-<p>

"Blossom"

huh?

"Blossom"

who?

"...or Butter cup will..."

will what? Bubbles

"..on my carpet you won't!"

what? Brick?

"...bathtub"

what's goi- "AHHH!" I screamed awake.

"I warned ya!" Buttercup laughed.

"I-It's Freezing! Why'd you splash me with cold water? My hair... besides I was having a nice dream thankyou very much" I exclaimed,  
>my fac getting red with anger and embarassment.<p>

"Yeah, I know, we heard you mumble for ten minuets and then you madeout with the couch cushin." Buttercup said in her mocking tone of Blossom's matter-of-face tone.

"Hee-hee, not to mention the drool on the floor, you must of hit it pretty hard" Bubbles giggled from behind the door frame.

"W-where am I?" I asked my sisters due to the fact that I don't recigonize the bathroom I'm in.

"Yerr im mahy haows still" Brick said with a chocolate covered strawberry in halfway in his mouth as he was carrying a towel and an extra set of clothes. My face caught on fire, I fealt like I was goint to faint again. If it wasn't for the cold water, I would have.

"Here" Brick said as he set the clothes on the comode and handed me a tow as I still layed soaking wet in the bathtub.

"There's some extra clothes for when you dry off, by the way, thanks for the fruit" He said as he left the bathroom, unpeeling a banana.

"I'll ask you what you were up to, AFTER you get dressed." Buttercup laughed as her and a very giggly Bubbles left the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

After I got dressed in Brick's clothes (That smell absolutely amazing, kinda like apple cinamon) I looked in the mirror, the baggy jeans were way too big on me,  
>so I pulled out my bow and died it round like a sash, got a hairband out of my jogging pants and put my hair up in a messy bun. Brick's shirt was a bright red,<br>short sleeved t-shirt that had a star in the middle. I liked it, and I thought it looked cute, but still too baggy so I pulled it out in the back and tied a knot in it to make it form around my waist.

After I walked out, I saw Buttercup and Bubbles sitting at the bar and Brick on the other side, putting some fruit in the blender. Bubbles had what looked like an pineapple-peach smoothie, while Buttercup had a bannana-strawberry. Brick was at the counter as I sat down in between my two sisters, both giggling a bit but they stopped instantly as I elbowed them both on their sides.

"Here you go Blossom" Brick said as he handed me a cup "I didn't know what you really liked and didn't have the means of asking you at the moment so I hope you like Strawberries and Watermellon smoothies."

I swear he must have read my mind, how else would he know this was my favorite?

"...and thanks again for the fruit bowl" He said as he finished his banana. "Too bad it couldn't wait 'till later" He ban to laugh a bit. I was so embarassed...

"Hey, don't worry, if you want in just knock first" he said as he leaned forward against the counter.

"Yeah Bloos, besides, what were you doing here at 6 in the morning? and Brick! What in the world posessed you to wake up that early?" Buttercup interrigated us.

"I was being nice by bringing Brick some food, he didn't have any..."

"...at 6a.m.?" Butter said,cocking an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Whatever. And you!" She said, facing brick, who seemed a bit surprised she said something to him "Why were you up so early?

"I was going to the park, last night I found a weird shopping list taped to my door outside, I thought it was one of you three pulling a prank until i realized that down the side it says "MEET ME AT THE PARK" plain as day, thinking it was a prank and being tired after talking to my brother on the phone, I went to bed and was going to investigate in the morning." Brick said, you could tell he was tired from his voice. I wonder who left him that message?

"Well I can say one thing" Buttercup said while looking at the list, "It's neither of your hand writings, I'm able to read this!"

"Hey!" I yelled "Why would I write it? How do we know it wasn't yours?" I asked, provoking her.

"Well you just bought your new boyfriend a fruit basket for one, and why would I if I was with you guys last night?" She asked.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!"

"Like hell! You've been talking about him since he got here!"

_  
>Normal POV_<p>

As Blossom and Buttercup argued, Brick slowly sidestepped away, grabbed Bubbles by her wrist, and pulled her aside.

"What's the matter?" Bubbles asked

"Bubbles, I'm going to need your help, just a favor and a question." Brick whispered.

"Okay, what's your question?" Bubbles asked as she closed her eyes to smile.

"Do they always do that?"

"Every. Single. Day." Bubbles explained. "But they love eachother more than the other, if they don't fight, they'd probabally hate eachother" Bubbles giggled as she explained.

"Wow, really?" Brick watched as both Blossom and Buttercup floated th the middle of the empty space between the open kitchen and the glass wall, arguing.

"Yep, now what was that request?"

"Oh! My brother, Boomer is coming to town soon, he's been accepted to the New Townsville University of Music and Creative Arts, and he'll be moving in either with me or into the dorms down there. He-"

"Oh my Gosh Really?" Bubbles said as she let out a small scream of excitement "I'm going there too! For the Arts course any ways, Oh My GOd we can be friends and hang out and play music and-"

"That's exatly what I want to hear" Brick interjected. "He has no friends here, and I was hoping that since you remind me of him a bit that you'd be just perfect to be his friend."

As Bubbles leaped with glee and Brick slightly laughed while watching her, Blossom and Buttercup stopped fightint to look.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" The sisters yelled in unison.

"Hey, hey" Brick said to them. "Calm down, I was just asking Bubbles a favor."

"...a favor?" Blossom blushed.

"What kind of favor?" Buttercup asked blankly.

"Just one for my brother." Brick explained.

"Your Brother!" They asked in unison, again. Then they looked at each other, then back at him.

"Yep," Brick said as he began to explain the situtation again.

-  
>Later that night -<p>

It's about 7p.m., and a group of 4 came back to Brick's house.

_  
>Brick's POV_<p>

"Well guys, I got some bad news, there's not going to be a huge party, news flash." I said, I really hope they wern't expecting anything huge.

In unison I heard the three sisters sigh in unison.

"Aww come on guys you're killing me here. Alright, Come on, look, hao about we just hang out all night? You guys can crash here-" was all I said before I went completely deaf from the happy cheers that came from the super trio. As they were yelling and having fun I heard a knock at the door, probabally management telling me to keep it down,  
>as I was about to open the door, it open from the outside.<p>

"Don't worry brow, I got that for ya." Boomer laughed.

"Boomer!" I said in shock "How'd the hell you get here so fast?" I asked in amazement as i punched him in the shoulder.

:I would have been here earlier but I was at administration with the school getting situtated in my dorm." Boomer said letting out a laugh while punching me back.

"Dorm?" I asked. "I thought you were going to stay with me?"

"I was, until I foundout housing was paid for, besides, you're going to be 20 soon, you need your space." He told me. (Things like this were notices to, 'hey our birthday is coming up soon, buy me stuff)

"Well, looks like I still have an extra room. Come on" I said. "I'll re-introduce you to The Powerpuff Girls."

-Chapter 6: End-

A/N: Sorry that this chapter sucked guys, I'm working on it though! Let me know what you think! R+R!

-Blue 


	7. My date with the professor's daughter

**Opposites attract.**

**By: Blue.**  
><strong>_<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Craig McCracken's "The Powerpuff Girls". All rights and ownership for "I'm With You" Belong to Avril Lavigne.**  
><strong>_<strong>

**Opposites attract.**

**Chapter 7: My Date with the Professor's daughter.**

**_Brick's POV_**

After boomer became aquainted with the girls, we all sat around the living room talking and having a great time playing twister, well, atleast it was fun until Blossom tripped and her butt landed on my head and Boomer landed on the small of my back. After being knocked out in a daze Boomer, Buttercup, and Bubbles thought it would be funny to draw on my face as I was out cold. It was also abbrently funny that I looked like Guy Fawks throughout the entire game of poker, no wonder I won every hand.

So, here I am in the bathroom, washing my face off as I hear the excitement die down. after walking out with my face still red from scrubbing so hard, I began to feel the house shake. each tremmor more violent than the next.

"Hey guys, knock it off, theres people living two floors below" I said beliving it was coming from them wrestling or something.

"But it's not us" Bubbles whined.

Then we heard screams coming from outside, followed by an image of a giant monster wreaking havoc on the city.

"Let's go girls!" Blossom said as all got into a pre-dash stance.

"Wait!" I Yelled "I'm coming too."

"Same" Boomer said as he got into position.

And with the blink on an eye, we were out into the city.

This Monster looked familiar. It was huge, atleast 30 stories tall. orange scales,hundreds of eyes, a spiky tail, and spiked scales at the top of it's head.

"Well, what's the plan?" Blossom looked around for ideas.

"I got one" I exclaimed, "Boomer, i need you fly down and get ahold of it's tail, Bubbles, I want you to try your best to trip him. Blossom, I need you to distract it and get it away from the city. Me and Buttercup will fly around, punching each eye out in the mean time." I explained, hoping my idea would work.

"Wow Brick, that's actually a good idea." Blossom said, she seemed a bit shocked.

"That's why I'm a coach" I said as I darted down, Buttercup following after me.

Boomer wwas in position, buttercup was too, both awaiting the signal. Blossom flew around in figure 8 circles to keep the monster distrcted, while me and Buttercup flew around punching out the eyes of Bubble-Wrap here.

"Hey...Buttercup..." I said, flying around punching and dodging the beast's affms trying to swat us like flies.

"What...Brick"

"You...know...I was thinking...maybe...you... should...go...out...a-AGHK" I Screamed as I was finally hit and thrown into the side of a building

"Brick!" Buttercup yelled, flying over to me while the others led it away.

"Brick, are you okay?" she asked me, she looked scared, red in the face too...

"Yeah," I muttered as I pulled myself out of a wall. "Like I was saying, I think you should go out and get a radar so you know when these monstars are coming"

"...Oh." Buttercup said, not making eyecontact with me any more. "Yeah, I alway's thought that too, keeps the town safer, less casualties, and minimum damage."

"Exactly" I said. "Come on, lets finish him off." I said grabbing her wrist then taking off in flight, letting go when she got ahold of herself.

As we flew to catch up with the others, we heard the monster let out a final roar as it collapsed into the empty plain on the outskirts of Townsville.

"Looks like you guys finished without us" I said in excitement that the whole ordeal was finally over.

"Hee-hee, yep, and this time, the day was saved by Boomer!" Bubbles giggled as I saw the cocky brother of mine on top of the monster, posing with a broken flagpole on top of the monster's back.

"I see" I said as I floated down to meet Boomer basking in his glory.

"So, saved the day, huh? How'd you do that?" I asked giving him a smirk as I crossed my arms.

"Well, I lifted his tail like you said to do after we left city limits, only it popped right off, so I turned it around and used it as a mace as I clubbed it in the head,  
>one good swing and he was done!" Boomer explained with the excitement of his glory. As he started to laugh and dance a little bit, I looked up to see the girls floatong down to join us.<p>

"Getting a little Rowdy, aren't we?" Blossom said with a small laugh, followed by the giggles of Bubbles and Buttercup afterwords.

"Just a little, it's Boomer's first fight since we were 12, let him have his glory." I told them. It was true, not that many monsters attack San Fransisco. "Come on, Party boy, you can dance at my house" I said.

"That's a no-go, bro, I got to head back to my dorm, Orientation is at 9, so I gotta get some rest." Boomer told be, bumming me out a bit.

"Unfortuneately, I need to go too." Blossom said with a ping of guilt. "I'm in chare of the clean up comittie, I have to assess the damage and report to Mayor Bellum."

"And I need a shower!" Bubbles whined, she was dirty, maybe having her trip the monster wasn't the best idea I had all day.

"Aww, well, what about you, Buttercup? Want to go out for coffee or something? I didn't get you one yesterday." I said with the hope of having atleast someone to hang out with while the night was still young, it was only quarter to 10.

"You couldn't get me one 'cause I was kicking your ass" Buttercup laughed.

"Oh well" I said, "I'll just go home by myself then." I said in a slight disapointment, but in any case, I took off, landing on my balcony. I turned around and leaned against the riling to get a good look at the city.

"I didn't say no, you jerk." Butter cup said as she landed beside me, also leaning against the railing to look out at the city.

"I know, I just like pissing you off" I teased her.

"Well you do a good job at it." She said through her teeth, maybe I really was pissing her off.

"I'm sorry." I said to her as I looked out at the city.

"Brick?"

"About coming back," I started.

"Not this again Brick, I told you this morning, I-"

"No, Buttercup, you were right, what me and my brothers did to this city was unforgiveable, not to mention the things we did to you and your sisters"

"Brick.."

"We were young, too young, and we did everything Mojo wanted, we had to. Then when HIM brought us back, we had to do what he wanted, we wern't boys, we weren't even sons, we were just tools." I tried explaining to the best of my ability. "I missed everything about this town, the size, the hospitality, even the heroin's that protect it."

"...Brick, I didn't agree with the city to make you leave, infact i didn't even know about the plan 'till you came back, I was so mad at you for leaving. I remember the day I found out too, I was going to ask you to be my Valentine..." Buttercup said in a soft tone, I almost didn't hear her say it.

"Buttercup, I-"

"I'm sorry for attacking you... I was still mad at you, and I've been living in the dojo cause my best friend and Room mate, Alice, decided that it was perfectly okay to go out with my ex, so I left after he moved in."

"Buttercup" I said as I put my arm around her, "Let me make it up to you, is there anything I can do to cheer you up and forgive me?" I asked to cheer her up. My face started burning, but I didn't mind, she's fun to be around when she's not actively trying to kill you.

"Well," she said as she started to sway her body a bit. "You can start by getting me that coffee you promised me" She said in a cute, sweet tone.

_  
><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

As Brick Jojo and Buttercup Utonium left the coffee shop with a coffee for him and a Hot chocolate for her, they walked around central park. Everything was being lit up for the holidays,  
>every tree had lights wrapped around them, snow started falling, children were playing, and everything felt right. Brick's right arm was in his coat pocket, and Buttercup had her arm wrapped around his, her rosy cheek leaning against his shoulder. No words were said as they walked and looked around, maybe no words existed to describe how they were feeling,<br>maybe the other one knew, or worse, didn't feel the same way. Or maybe, there wasn't any words to say just because there wasn't

As the two neared the center of the park, they were greeted by a sight to beheld, the lake was frozen and people were skating on it!

"Come on, let's have some fun" Brick said, nudging Buttercup's content face with his shoulder.

"Where?" Buttercup asked, opening her eyes. "Out there?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Brick assured her.

"But...I don't know how to skate." Buttercum said in disappointment.

"I'll teach you, come on, its like walking, only with a bigger need of balance and without the immediate stop." Brick said, trying to convince her.

"Fine," Buttercup complied. "But if I get hurt you'll owe me big time." She said crossing her arms and burrying her nose in her scarf.

"I'll do whatever you want" Brick teased her as he set his coffee down on the bench beside her and kissed her temple.

Buttercup's eyes grew wide and her face became as red as Brick's hair, she looked at him with a loss of words. she opened her mouth as to say something but she was greeted again with Brick's warm kiss. She could feelherself begining to melt, and she finally gave in, and closed her eyes as she kissed him back. After a moment of peace, Brick broke away, and with one kiss on the cheek he told her that he would be right back, and he disappearedto the otherside of the lake to go rent skates.

_  
><strong>Buttercup's POV<strong>_

Is this real? Oh I hope to god this is real... God, everything about him is just so... so... right. Oh, Brick, I've waited so long for you to come home... I've been lying to myself for too long... I love you Brick Jojo.

_  
><strong>Normal POV_<strong>

As Brick returned with the skates, he put his on and helped Buttercup with hers. After Brick took her green Converses off, Buttercup curled her toes at the cold, and Brick laughed a little bit at how cute her black socks with green stars were on her small feet. After lacing ger boot up and strapped her saftey strap on each boot on, he helped her up to get her used to maintaining her balance. after having to catch her a couple times, Brick kept his hands at her waist to help her start walking, once Buttercup got the hang of it, he walked her down to the ice and helped her get on. After slipping a few times, Buttercup got the hang of it ans was soon skating alongside Brick, when their movements became rhythm, they held hands throughout their time on the ice.

After a while, they were talking and laughing, though they were never more than three frrt apart from each other. Brick turned to face her skating backwards infront of her,  
>but not paying attention to where he was going, he met the end of the ice and tripped, with Buttercup landing on top of him. both of their faces flushed, and as Brick looked into Buttercup's electric-green eyes, he closed his deep, warm-red eyes and kissed her on the lips again, just as Buttercup was about to kiss back, Brick broke the kiss again,<br>this time staring into her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Buttercup asked, confused on what was going on.

"Buttercup, I know this is sudden, quick, and so many other things, but I can't hold this in any more, I love you, BUttercup. Will you be my girlfri-"

Brick's heartfealt words were stopped with her lips matching his. Buttercup had a hand behind Bricks head, deepening their kiss and alowing her to play with his ponytail.

"Yes Brick, yes a million times over." Buttercup said before Brick kissed her again,

After about an hour, Buttercup started shivering, and Brick knew it was time to get her home. as they got off the ice, brick did the same routine, switching his shoes on before helping he with hers, as he got her skates off, Buttercup started to giggle at the sicgh of him putting her shoe on for her, and with her other foot, she pressed his nose with her big toe, saying "Boop" at doing so, followed by a childich giggle that made Brick's face flush and a wild smile appear onto his face. As he stood up, he looked at Buttercup half laying on the bench, her scarf covering her mouth but you could tell that she was smiling behind it. After bending over and putting his hand on her long raven locks and kissing her on the forehead, he picked her up bridal style and told her that it was time that they went home.

Buttercup protested. "I don't want to go back to the dojo, I don't even have classes for the next three days..." she said in a disappointed tone as Brick carried her while dropping the skates off.

"You're not" He said. "Like I said, we're going home. I have a spare bedroom, and no girlfriend of mine is going to be living out of a dojo.

Buttercup had no more words left but two, "Thank you" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he flew up to the balcony.

As Brick landed, he opened the sliding glass door with his foot, and he layed her down on the couch, and he lifted the couch up to the Fireplace as he lit the 5 logs that were already in there with blow of his breath.

"You can breathe fire?" Buttercup asked

"Yeah, I think its a counter to Blossom's Ice-Breath." Brick said as he took went into his room and grabbed his red-flanel blanket and wrapped it around Buttercup's legs.

"Thank you" She said with her warm smile and a slight giggle.

"Your welcome" Brick said as he leaned down to give her another kiss.

"Make yourself at home" Brick said. "I'm going to go get your things froom the dojo, you can get a shower if you want, just try your best to get warm, I don't want you to get sick."

"Okay." Buttercup whispered. And after one last kiss, Brick left to get her things.

After staring contently at the fire for a few minuets. Buttercup felt as if she needed to get a shower, so as she pushed her blanket aside and got up, she removed her hoodie and put it and her baggy Jeans on the spare bed. In a white Tank and black panties with green lace, she walked over to brick's room and grabbed a red shirt out of his dresser and took a pair of his boxers and a towel and she took what remaining clothes she had on off and she walked into the shower just the way she liked it: Boiling hot with the cold water knob not even touched.

Brick returned with Buttercups stuff, He noticed that she was in the shower, so he took the liberty of putting everything away for her. Her Clothes went into the wardrobe,  
>her make up and perfume, along with her books went on the desk infront of the Vanity Mirror, He set her Green Blanket (that seemed a bit small) on her bed, her hat on top of the mirror, and he put her empty bags under neath the bed. He left the bag with the lady necisities on the bed, she could put those where she knew they'd be.<p>

as he walked out into the hallway, he could hear music, maybe she took the radio in with her? But it was still in the living room, then he realized that she was singing!  
>He's never heard such a beautiful voice before, Brick didn't know whether to be lost in the voice or the melody.<p>

_...It's a damn cold night I'm tryin' to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand?_  
><em>Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I'm, I'm with you...<em>

Brick couldn't help but smile at the song, He decided go go to the kitchen and put the kettle on for more Hot Chocolate.

The shower stopped and out stepped a hapily content Green eyed beauty, and after drying herself off and scruffung her jet-black hair into a messy ponytail. After putting Brick's shirt abd boxers on, she stepped out and walked into the kitchen to greet him with a hug from behind. as he turned around to see the green Puff in his red clothes,  
>he couldn't help but smile and cup her chin and kiss her again.<p>

"Hot chocolate?" Brick asked.

"Oh, yes please" Buttercup said as she tood a sip from her cup.

The two went back to the couch, Brick plopped down and Buttercup leaned against himas he threw the red flanel blanket over them as they watched the fire until they fell asleep together in his arms.

-Chapter 7: End-

**A/N: Wow, so much happened in this chapter that my head exploded.**

**So what do you guys think? Brick and Buttercup together? What's Blossom going to do? thats what nexxt Chapter's for!**  
><strong>(Side note, this'll be the last chapter for about three days.<strong>

**R+R!**

**-Blue.**


	8. So much action, So little Time

Opposites attract.

By: Blue.  
>_<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Craig McCracken's "The Powerpuff Girls". _

Opposites attract.

Chapter 8: So much action, So little Time.

_  
>Normal POV_<p>

It's sunrise, but it's snowing here in Townsville. It's been snowing all night and the beautiful city is now covered in a thick blanket of snow. Brick is starting to wake up, and not even the greatest dream could compare to how he felt as he looked at Buttercup still asleep in his arms. With hesitation and regret, Brick picked up his sleeping beauty and carried her to his bed where he made sure she'd be warm and comfortable. Brick floated over to his dresser to avoid making any noise that would wake her and he pulled out his boxers and socks, a deep-red long sleeved shirt, and a pair of baggy dark-blue jeans, after grabbing a towel, he floated over to the bathroom and undressed and torned the shower on. Brick couldn't help but stand under the hot water for a few minuets, enjoying the relaxing feeling it gave him as he thought about what happened the night before.

Brick couldn't help but smile and get lost in thought as he thought about the girl in his room. It's only been his third day home, but the past two have been his best. There was no one in the world that could be happier, his best friends were the Powepuff Girls, his brother lives a few minuets away, and he's fallen deeply in love with Buttercup. She was all he could think about. Everything about her made his heart race. Her tough but sweet contradicting personality, her jet-black hair with raven locks, her voice was music to his ears, her singing made him fall deeper, her body drove him mad. 5'6", fit, yet soft, her wide hips gave her a waist he could just wrap his arms around, long porcelian legs, and Brick blushed at the thought of her perfectly round butt and her d-cup breasts. As much as Brick tried not to think of things like that, it was hard. "It's okay to think, not stare" Brick told himself as he scratched shampoo into his copper-toned hair.

As Brick finished in the shower, he dried himself off and got his boxers and Jeans on. he cleaned off the mirror ns he started to brush his teeth with one hand and tried to pull his damp locks back off of his forhead with the other, trying to get that signature spike. Just as Brick spat the minty tooth paste out of his mouth and into the sink, Brick heard the Bathroom door creak open.

"Brick?" Buttercup called in a soft, tired tone, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey," Brick said as he turned around to greet her with a hug. "Did you sleep okay?" He asked as he put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Y-yeah, I just came to see what you were up to." Buttercup said with her face starting to turn as red as brick's hair.

"In the bathroom?" He asked with a slight laugh. "Youre lucky I was getting dressed from getting a shower."

"Shut up" Buttercup said in a pout. "I knew I you were in the shower,I just-"

"Wanted to see me naked?" Brick joked.

"NO!" Buttercup exclaimed, becoming completely red at the thought of it.

"Hahahah, I'm just kidding" Brick said as he leaned down to kiss her good morning.

Buttercup couldn't be happier. After last night, she knew her life was never going to be the same again. It was the first time in years that she's gone out and had fun with someone like that, and the first time she's ever completely dropped her guard and started to giggle and play with someone that wasn't her beloved sisters or the Professor. She's never felt happier. the whole time with Brick at the mall yesterday she couldn't help but think back to when she was 10, it was 5th grade, and he was in her class, it was her first year without Blossom or Bubbles in the same class with her but she ended up not minding, throughout the school year, Buttercup started to develop feelings for Brick, he was everything she wasn't. He was smart, cool, calm, and a bit of a bad boy, always picking on Mary or Elmer Sglue. Whenever they had a fight outside of school, Brick never fought, he just gave orders to Butch and Boomer. After Beating Butch and Blossom and Bubbles handeled Boomer, she darted towards Brick to end it, but she couldn't help but look at his deep-red eyes. Night and day, Brick slowly became everything Buttercup thought about, and finally after much consideration on right and wrong, Buttercup stayed up all night one Feburary night to make Brick the perfect Valentine's card, although she never signed it, just the thought of leaving it for him made her smile. Then The next day, Buttercup felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces as Brick didn't show up on Valentines day, or the next, or the next, and for years to come she felt nothing but htred and heart break until she tried to love again after Mitch Mitchelson asked her to go to a monster truck derby, in 9th grade, Buttercup developed a crush for Mitch, after 5 months of dating, Buttercup went to his house to surprise him for his birthday, until she was surprised at the sight that beheld her, Mitch was cheating on her, she never saw who the girl was, and she didn't care, and after that, Buttercup never trusted any guy again, until two days prior to this one, when Brick Jojo, the boy who broke her heart, came back, and fixed it for her.

Buttercup smiled as she hugged him, she layed her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat, as she listened, she brought her hand up to his side, as she set it onto him, she fealt him flinch in pain.

"Ahh" Brick groaned through his teeth.

"Ohh my god I'm sorry" Buttercup asked him as she gasped in surprise. Then she looked and saw his scar, gasping again at the sight. "I'm so sorry, what happened?"

"Oh, that?" Brick asked as the pain disapated. "That's a battle medal, and underneath are two broken ribs" He told her with a bit of a laugh.

"Broken ribs?" Buttercup asked in a tone of confusion. "Oh! didn't I break them? I'm so sorry... Shouldn't they have healed by now?" Buttercup asked him, concerned about it.

"It dosen't heal there immediately for some reason, ever since I got that scar that is." He explained as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"How'd you get it?" Butercup asked after blushing from Brick's kiss.

"You forgot?" Brick teased. "You gave me ths the day we met." He said as he put is hand over it. "I never like dumpsters after that."

Buttercup gasped. "Thats from when I attacked you the first time!" She said covering her mouth. She closed her eyes and looked away ashamed."I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, you guys were just being jerks."

"Buttercup," Brick said as he hugged her again. "It's fine, I kind of like it, it's a constant reminder of you, and who wouldn't want that?" He said to her trying to cheer her up.

"I could tell you a few people." She mumbled.

"Come on, cheer up, Buttercup. I know what'll make you happy." Brick said as he piched up his shirt and put it on.

"What's that?" Buttercup as she put her hands on her hips, prutruding her but and stancing, looking at him, wondering what he has to say.

"Breakfast." He said as he coppied her exact stance, laughing as he did it. "How's bacon and eggs sound?"

"...my favorite." Buttercup giggled.

After eating breakfast, Buttercup got into the shower as Brick took the elevator down to the lobby to get a newspaper and pick up any mail he might have. As he opened the paper to read the headline, "PowerPuffs And Friends Save The Day" as the picture on the cover was of the girls floating around Brick as Boomer stood in his silly stance with the broken flag pole on the monster's back.

Brick was heading for the elevator as he felt a chil come from the main doors, as he looked over, he saw Blossom, Bubbles, and Boomer all bundled up for the cold.

"Oh, hey guys!" Brick waved.

"Brrrr... oh, Hey Brick!" Bubbles waved back as she let out one of her signature giggles.

"Morning.' Blossom smiled, the redness intensifying on herr face.

"How are you two lovely ladies doing on this fine winter morning?" Brick gestured as he walked over to them. "Here Boomer, you're going to like the front page" He said as he handed him the paper as Boomer pulled his coat over his head, Bubbles blushing at his partialy exposed core.

"Huh?" he asked as he took the paper. "AWESOME! I'm so framing this!" He yelled in excitement as the other three laughed at him.

"So Brick," Blossom asked. "How was last night? Did you get Buttercup that coffee like you promised?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, a Hot Chocolate to be correct." Brick smiled.

"Hmm, now Brick, you need to remember to be super nice to her or she'll get mad like the other night." Blossom told him.

"Oh, I know" Brick laughed. "Hey Boomer, how was orientation?" Brick asked, changing the subject.

"Didn't happen, It got delayed 'till tomorrow cause of the snow." Boomer told him, sounding disapointed.

"Aww, don't look so bummed out," Brick said, patting him on the back. "That just means you can spend the day with me, we haven't hung out in a while. I'll hook up the PlayStation for you. As for you two, I need to ask you guys a favor, I need to go grocery shopping, want to tag along?"

"Aww, I wanted to stay here..." Bubbles whined."

"I'll go with you!" Blossom exclaimed shuffling over towards Brick.

"Alright, alright, Bubbles and Boomer, you can head on up, just be quiet when you go in Buttercup's there." Brick told them.

Everybody gasped.

"W-what?" Blossom asked, confused.

"Yeah, really." Boomer asked.

"She's staying with me, is there a problem?" Brick asked. "She's been sleeping at the dojo for days! Besides, it's nice having someone around and since you bailed out yesterday, Boomer, I gave her my extra room." Brick explained.

"Wow Brick, that's really sweet of you." Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah bro, I never thought of you as being such a sweetheart." Boomer joked.

"Hey, cool it Boomer, atleast I could get a girlfriend." Brick teased.

"Girlfriend?" the trio asked in unison.

"Do you want me to write a book? Come on, I need to go shopping. Here's the key." Brick said as he threw the key at Boomer. "You coming Blossom?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be right there." Blossom said as she paced herself over to him as he walked out the door.

"Wow, go Brick." Boomer mumbled to himself

"Hee-hee, aww, are you jealous Boomer?" Bubbles giggled as she walked over to the elevator.

"Huh, may-be." Boomer laughed as he walked over to her as the elevator door opened.

"Hmm. you know what? If you worked a little harder you could get yourself a girlfriend of your own." Bubbles giggled as the elevator door closed.

Meanwhile, at the supermarket, Brick and Blossom are walking up and down the asiles as Brick picks out stuff that he needs and puts them into the shopping cart. Blossom hasn't said a word the entire time, and Brick's starting to get worried.

"Are you ok, Red?" Brick asked as he stopped by the milk.

"Huh? Y-yeah, why?" Blossom asked in a monotone voice.

"You haven't said a word since we left the Oaks, is something bothering you?"

"N-no! I'm just tired" Blossom lied. "I had a rough nite, after assessing the damage and reporting to City Hall, I didn't get home till really late."

"I'm sorry" Brick started, surprising Blossom.

"A-about what?"

"I should have stayed with you to help assess the damage, after all, I helped make a giant hole in the side of a building after fish-eyes hit me into it."

"That wasn't your fault, besides, that building was marked for demolition anyways, they want to make a casino there cause it's so close to the river." Blossom tried explaining without making eye contact. "Since the river's so nice, they thought it would be nice for secnery and it could power the casino with hydrolics and the money coming in from the casino can go towards the city to help with repairs and things."

"That's actually a really smart idea" Brick exclaimed. "Sounds like something you proposed."

"H-how'd you know?" Blossom asked, her face starting to turn red again.

"No offence to Mayor Bellum, but I don't think that'd be one of her ideas." Brick said as he leaned over to pick up a carton of eggs. his shirt started to ride up his slanted back, and Blossom started to get dizzy at the sight of him.

"...are you okay?" Brick asked arching his eyebrow.

"...yes please" Blossom said in a daze.

Back at the apartment, Bubbles and Boomer walked in after Boomer had trouble getting the ket into the lock. They looked around to see no Buttercup, so Bubbles squirmed a bit.

"I have to pee!" Bubbles whined.

"Bubbles, seriously, that was too much information. Just go to the bathroom" Boomer said as he walked down to the living room, sitting in the chair as he turned the T.V.  
>on.<p>

As bubbles walked down the small hallway, she notied that the spare bedroom door was closed, but the bathroom door was cracked open. The shower wasn't on sh she thought that it was empty, as she walked in, she was met with the scream of Buttercup in only a towel.

"Bubbles! What the hell are you doing here!" Buttercup yelled in fright.

"AHH! Buttercup, I;m sorry, but I really have to pee!" Bubbles whined as she covered her eyes.

"Well hold on a minuet and let me get dressed!" Buttercup yelled as she pushed Bubbles out.

In no time at all, Buttercup opened the door after she put on her panties and a green tee with a white bunny face on it.

"Here," Buttercup said as she stormed out. "But hurry up I still need to do my hair!"

"'sinthelivingroom" Bubbles yelled as fast as she could as she slammed the bathroom door shut. Buttercup felt a sure of electricity go through her and she flew into her room as fast as she could and closed the door.

"Wonder what's going on?" Boomer thought as he tried hooking the Playstation up th the T.V.

After a few minuets, both doors opened and out walked one relieved Bubbles and one ticked off Buttercup, pulling her shirt over her Jeans.

"Why are you guys here? I thought Boomer had orientation." Buttercup asked her sister.

"It got postponed because of the snow" Bubbles said. "So we all decided to come hangout over here since I don't have school 'till wednsday and Blossom and the Proffessor are taking a vacation for the rest of the month."

"Oh, okay, that sounds fun, looks like we;ll be hanging out for a while, I don't teach 'till monday, and Brick still needs a job, I wonder if he looked at that ad that Blossom sent him." Buttercup pondered. "Actually, come to think of it, where's Brick and Blossom?"

"Shopping at the grocery store." Bubbles said.

"Oh, thats good I guess, he really has little food. Atleast he had enough to make a good breakfast, Bacon and Eggs." Buttercup said with a smile on her face.

"Hee-hee, your favorite, huh?" Bubbles laughed walking out to the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's like he knew..." Buttercup said as she followed, sitting down on one of the stools.

"So," Bubbes said as she sad down beside her. "...spill the beans, what happened last night?" Bubbles urked her sister.

"Oh..." Buttercup said as she smiled and felt her face burn a bit, "Well, we went out for a coffee, even though I got a hot chocolate, we went out for a walk in the park.  
>It was light up night last nigh, everything was so pretty, and I was kinda latcched to his arm, I was just lost in the moment of being with him, then..." She wondered off as her face became redder.<p>

"...then what!" Bubbles asked, jumping in her stool, getting closer with every jump.

"Then," Buttercup smiled. "...we went skating out on the lake, he taught me so I wasn't sliding on my knees like when we were young in the Proffesor's kitchen after Blossom froze the floor. He's really good t it, I guess that's what happens when you play hockey for years." Buttercup laughed.

"Is that all?" Bubbles asked, sounding disapointed.

"Well..." Buttercup started. "We tripped, and I landed on top of him, I started getting lost in those deep-red eyes of his and we started kissing and I felt like I wanted to melt right there then he looked at me when we broke and..."

"And? AND?" Bubbles screamed.

"Then he told me that he loved me and he asked me to be his girlfriend and we kissed again and-"

"EEEEEEEEE! Oh Buttercup I'm so happy for you that's so cute!" Bubbles screamedas she jumped off her stool and wrapped her arms around her. "The only thing cuter than that is if he did your skate for you!" Bubbles giggled.

"He did!" Buttercup blushed.

"Oh my gosh! did he really! What'd you do?"

"heeheehee, I booped him on the nose with my toe!" Buttercup giggled.

Bubbles squeazed her tighter and screamed again. "That's the cutest story I ever heard!" Bubbles said to Buttercup, grabbing her hands.

"It get's better, when I got a shower last night he went to the dojo and got my stuff! He moved me in and we slept on the couch!" Buttercup said as her and Bubbles let out a simotaneous scream as they jumped up and down.

"This is a cute story and all," Boomer interjected. "...but I can't find the controler.

"Oh Boomer..." Bubbles sighed.

"Come on," Buttercup told Bubbles. "I'll show you my room, you can help me put my posters up and we'll look through some CD's we can listen to later." Buttercup said as she pullled her sister's wrist.

As about a half an hour went by, Boomer finally found the controler in Brick's bag in the spare room, and as he turned the game on, the door opened and in walked the Reds in a heated debate while carrying the groceries.

"...I'm telling you Blossom Potasium is better suited for this than Sodium is" Brick said as he opened the door.

"Brick, No! Sodium is more stable and is a softer metal which is better suited for the experiment."

"Well how about you have two beakers of the stuff, one control, one to test. and I'll show you that the reaction with Potasium is better for the process!"

"Hello? Have you paid attention in chemistry? Sodium is the best possible option!: Blossom yelles as she set the bags on the counter.

"I got the highest grades in the state you're asking me if I paid attention?" Brick yelled.

"It's true" Boomer yelled from the Livingroom.

"SHUT IT" Both Brick and Blossom yelled back.

"Look, Blossom," Boomer started, but got sidetracked by his game.

"What Boomer?"

"Wha? Oh, don't take Brick's word for it, ever since he got salt on his hardon collider, he hasn't touched the stuff since" Boomer said, pausing the game so he could laugh like a mad man.

Brick rolled up his sleeves and stormed over to his brother and through him throught the door to the spare room.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TALK BOUT THAT AGAIN AND THAT WAS A HORRIBLE ANALOGY TO A SCIENTIFIC TOOL AND NOT TO MENTION SALT AND SODIUM ARE TO DIFFERENT THINGS CAUSE SALT HAS CHLORINE IN IT YOU DIMWIT!" Brick yelled as he threw punched blindly that Boomer just ended up avoiding.

"Whats going on out here?" Buttercup asked as her and Bubbles came out of her room.

"They're fighting over something stupid that Boomer said but I don't get it." Blossom explained."

"What did he say?" Bubbles asked.

"Something about Brick getting salt in his Hardon Collider, I don't under stand how one would even get the metal in it to begin with let alone why Brick would have one,  
>the one at CERN is underground, not to mention the sheer size of it, I mean it's purpose is to speed up protons to the speed of light and-"<p>

"Ugh" Buttercup sighed as she facepalmed herself. "Blossom, that's not what Boomer meant." She told her as Bubbles let out a giggle from her red face.

"Well what does it mean?" She asked, making Bubbles laugh even more.

"Blossom, it means that he got salt in-" Buttercup started to whisper what he meant into Blossom's ear. causing her face to turn as red as her hair as she let out a laugh.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Brick yelled from the room as he threw Boomer out of it, causing him to land upside down in the chair, passed out from Brick's punch.

"Nothing" the three said as they giggled back into Buttercup's room.

Brick came out of the room and went to the kitchen to unload the groceries.

"It's going to be a long day..."

-Chapter 8: End-

A/N: WOW WAS THIS A LONG CHAPTER! SO MUCH FREAKING HAPPENED!

(Okay, calm down.) I'm okay now.

So, what did every body think? What's going to happen next? I know there wasn't a POV for anyone in specific but there was so much that I needed to happen before the weekend cause I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow or friday and I needed to get this out cause I've been typing for HOURS cause I decided to use my second of my two days off sleeping. I still need to eat.

Alright guys, hope you enjoyed it.

R+R!

-Blue.

" 


	9. Snow Day

Opposites attract.

By: Blue.  
>_<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Craig McCracken's "The Powerpuff Girls". _

Opposites attract.

Chapter 9: Snow Day.

Things have finally started to settle down aroung the house. Brick finished putting the groceries away and pulled what was left of the fruit bowl out of the fridge so he could have something to snack on. he walked down to the Living Room and pulled the coffee table over against the wall where the couch used tp be and put the other recliner on the other side by to the right. After grabbing his spare controler and took over from wher Boomer left off in his game, he paused to look over at his passed out brother who still hung upside down on the other chair. After laughing a bit, he snuck over, took out Boomer's phone, took a picture, and set it as his Profile Picture on FaceBook, immediately followed by three laughs a minuet later comming from Buttercup's room. Laughing contently to himself, Brick threw the phone unto Boomers stomach as he started coming to.

"Back from the dead?" Brick asked.

"...yes dear" Boomer mumbled as he slid off the chair onto the floor to fix himself. "How long was I out?"

"Maybe 20 minuets. You deserved it." Brick said as he crossed his arms, stating at his brother on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah...You have yo admit that was funny." Boomer chuckled.

"Talk about it again and I'll knock you out and dangle you off the balcony." Brick said as he grabbed his controler off the coffee table and sat down in the recliner.  
>"By the way Boomer, you better start looking for a job with me." Brick started as he put a bit of Pineapple in his mouth.<p>

"Why's that?" Boomer asked with an arch eyebrow.

"Well, money for one, don't think youre mooching off of me. and two, you need to buy me a new door, that's going to be my training room when I get the money and I dont want any stray breezes coming in while I'm lifting or something." Brick told him as he took a peach slice out of the bowl.

"Get money? Havent you checked your bank account?" Boomer asked with the same expression.

"Why? I Have like $7,300 left, I think." Brick said as he paused the game to think about it.

"Mojo gave you a crap-ton of money." Boomer said plain as day as he turned his controler on and unpaused the game.

"Woah, wait, hold up" Brick said as he paused the game, looking at Boomer. "Why'd mom give me money? How much? and what's going on?"

"Oh, I forgot to talk to you about this yesterday, I knew I forgot something when I was in the dorm, I just couldn't put my finger on it." Boomer explained.

"Boomer you IDIOT! What's going on?" Brick yelled.

"Mojo's in a nursing home. He tool out a year's worth of pay for the hospital and split his money, 50/50, and gave each half to us." Boomer told him as he unpaused the game, doing a little cheer in his chair as he got a point.

Brick was in utter shock, he couldn't believe what Boomer just told him. Mojo was doing this of his own free will? What's gotten into him?

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I'll take some of that cash." Boomer snickered.

"Seriously Boomer, I really think you are an idiot." Brick scoffed as he joined his brother in the game, putting any thoughts about Mojo behind him for now.

Meanwhile, in Buttercup's room. the three sisters are on the bed, Blossom and Bubbles leaning against the headboard as Buttercup layed across the bottom of the bed, waving her les in the air, they were chatting and having fun while listening to Buttercup's playlist of Evanesance and Avril Lavigne and many other artists. Buttercup had just finished telling Blossom everything that happened last night, and although slightly jealous, our brave Blossom put on a smile because she couldn't think of a time where she saw her sister any happier.

"Hey, this is the first time we've hung out like this in a couple years," Buttercup noticed. "So, how about a little gossip? Bubbles?"

"Hee-hee, Buttercup, tht's not like you, I've never seen you this playful before. You've completely dropped the tomboy act, you really like Brick, huh?" Bubbles giggled.  
>Blossom couldn't help but giggle as well, she never seen Buttercup like this either.<p>

"Well, yeah." Buttercup started, starting to blush. "It's just everything about him, and after last night, I just can't help myself. he makes me feel like a little girl again, playing with prince charming." Buttercup laughed a bit.

"Aww, Buttercup's in love." Blossom teased.

"Hey, don't pull that with me, I saw you eyeing him yesterday," Buttercup playfully hit Blossoms leg. "Besides, we all know you were dreaming about him yesterday while you were out cold"

"I-I was not!" Blossom exclaimed as her face became red.

"Aww come on Bloss, you can admit it, we both know you like him." Buttercup laughed. "Just don't try anything funny or I'll kill you in more ways than one." Buttercup threatened as her eyes glowed an evil read and her teeth became razor sharp.

"Okay okay dont hurt me." Blossom laughed nervously.

"Hey! I thought we were going to gossip a bit?" Bubles giggled a bit.

"Oh, yeah. You start Bubbles." Buttercup asked.

"Hmm... well, I can tell you I have a crush on someone." Bubbles giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Buttercup teased.

"Who?" Blossom asked.

"Hee-hee, It's a secret, besides, I din't want to steal 'Romance-of-the-day' away from Buttercup."

"Trust me, you wont." Buttercup sighed as she began to think about last night. Then her thoughts alerted her. "Oh, what about you Blossom, make any moves on Dexter yet?"  
>Buttercup asked playfully.<p>

"Buttercup, I told you I don't like him like that." Blossom whined as Buttercup and Bubbles laughed behind the pillows. "But I can tell you this," Blossom said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Huh? What?" Bubbles and Buttercup said in unison, looking at Blossom.

"I know why the Professor took the rest of the month, he's preparing for Christmas." Blossom said as she smiled and crossed her arms.

"But dad said we wern't having a party this year." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, so what's he preparing for?" Buttercup asked.

"He's going to propose!" Blossom screamed as she smiled at the thought of it.

"OH MY GOD!" Buttercup and Bubbles screamed. "He's proposing to Ms. Kean on Christmas!" They said as their smiles cracked up th their ears.

"Yep, and you're not going to believe the next thing I have to tell you." Blossom smiled.

"What? What?"

"'s having a baby!"

As the girls screamed in excitement, the whole appartment shook, and Brick and Boomer fell out of their chairs.

"I swear to God We're going to get kicked out of here..." Brick said, holding his head up.

"At least it's been nice while it lasted..." Boomer chimed in.

"What do you mean you don't even live here!" Brick yelled as he threw his controler at Boomer's head, knocking him out again. "...I need to stop doing that, he's going to get brain damage. More if you ask me."

As Brick went over and turned the game and T.V. off, he walked up to the level and went into the kitchen to start making lunch. he made a pile of sandwitches and put a pot on the stove to make soup and made a salad. After 20 minuets of prep, Brick put the pile of sandwitched on the counter beside the salad bowl as he poured soup into five bowls, the girl's bowls were on the bar, Boomers was on the cornering counter, and Brick stayed bedind the bar in the kitchen so he had a full view ov everybody, even though he put his things near Buttercup's.

After everything was set, Brick put a bottle of Coke next to every plate and he walked out onto the balcony to enjoy the snow-covered town for a brief second.

"You're going to catch a cold out here" Boomer said as he slid the door open to come out.

"Ehh, i like it out here. Cold, crisp, refreshing, not to mention the snow looks nice, I havent seen it in a while, it rarely snowed in SanFransisco, let alone have as much as this all in one night." Brick said as he blew steam out of his mouth into the air.

"Speaking of last night, I overheard Buttercup telling Bubbles what happened last night, smooth move, Romeo." Boomer said as he jabbed his elbow into Brick's arm.

"Yeah, I guess so." Brick said as he thought about it while looking out to the city. "You can even see the lake from up here."

"Yeah." Boomer sighed. "You want to give me some pointers?" Boomer asked as he leaned over the railing.

"About what?" Brick asked, looking at him.

"How to ask a girl out." Boomer said. "I do get lonely you know."

"That's your fault, dimwit." Brick laughed. "Besides, everyone has a different style, and if you feel the same that the other person feels for you, there's really no challenge,  
>just do what comes naturally."<p>

"Yeah..." Boomer sighed.

"Hey, don't be jumping around. I saw you eyeing Bubbles." Brick teased him.

"Shut up..."

"Come on, I made lunch." Brick said as he opened the door.

As the two brother's walked into the house, the girls opened the door to come out.

"Well, it's nice to see you guys once and a while." Brick said as he put on a smug smile and crossed his arms.

"We smelled food, and came to investigate!" Bubbles giggled as her and Blossom made their way to the bar.

"Yum, soup, sandwitches and salad!" Blossom said as she sat down.

"Wow Brick, you really went all out." Boomer said as he walked over to the counter.

"Ehh..." Brick shrugged. "It's just lunch, besides I thought you guys would be hungry."

"Thus us delucious!" Blossom mumbled with food still in her mouth with a fork fruu of salad in one hand and a half eaten sandwich in the other.

"Mm-hmm!" Bubbles giggled.

"Thanks Brick." Buttercup smiled. "Why were you outside just now? You're going to get a cold if you only go out in that." Buttercup said as she looked at the floor.

"I was admiring the scenery" Brick told her as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Besides, with you being cooped up in your room for two hours, I needed something pretty to look at, and I was just waiting for my food trap to work." He said with a slight laugh as ke kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

As the five talked and laughed over lunch, they couldn't help but talk about things that's happened over the was all about the girls, which was how Brick and Boomer liked it because deep down, they couldn't get enought of the girls. Until Blossom asked a question about Brick and Boomer, and everything went quiet.

"...so Brick, Boomer, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Blossom asked as she finished her salad.

"Shoot." Brick said.

"Well...I don't really know how to word it..." Blossom said, avoiding eye contact.

"Come on, it'll be fine, ask away." Boomer said as Brick affirmed with a nod.

"Well..." Blossom said as she looked over to Bubbles and Buttercup. "What happened to Butch?"

All went quiet. Brick and Boomer both looked down, then looked at each other. Brick nodded his head 'yes' as Boomer excused himself to go to the bathroom. As the door shut, Brick looked back up at the girls, Blossom and Bubbles looked shocked, Buttercup was worried and scared.

"Butch..." Brick started. "...Butch is dead."

The girls gasped. They couldn't believe what they heard, how? How could Butch die?

"Remember when I told you Butch never came home?" Brick said, and the girls nodded. "Well, a week went by, and I wet looking for him, I went everywhere he would always go, anywhere he's been, and one day, I was notified that police had found someone, and that they were baddly wounded and in the hospital. I flew as fast as I could to SanFran General Hospital, but as I got there, I was greeted by several Doctors and Nurses that he didn't make it. Autopsy reports show that Butch had taken a dose of my Antidote X that I used for sports and he sut his wrists, and he bled out." Brick said as he sat on the kitchen fluur, leaning against the cabinet under the sink. Buttercup came down beside him,  
>holding his head against her, calming him down as she whispered that it was going to be alright. Blossom was in tears on the bar, Bubbles sniffeled her way down the hall to find Boomer. As Boomer came out, wiping his face to make it look like he wasn't crying, Bubbles wrapped her arms around him, trying to make him feel better.<p>

"I'm so sorry..." Blossom sniffeled.

"Don't worry about it." Brick said as he got up, taking Butterup's hand to help her up as well. "There's a time for everything, A time to live and a time to die. A time to mourn, and a time to move on." Brick said as he leaned against the counter, Buttercup went into her room to get a box of tissues.

"Brick, I'm sorry" Buttercup said as she gave the box to Blossom.

"What are you sorry for?" Brick asked.

"For having Blossom ask..." Buttercup sniffed.

"Buttercup, I told you, it's alright. Besides, it dosen't bother me that much any more. Sometimes you need to let go of your past to grb on to your future." He said as he put his arms around her.

"Let go of the past..." Buttercup said.

Boomer and Bubbles came walking down the hall. Boomer looked cheered up and Bubbles let out a giggle.

"You alright Bro?" Brick asked him.

"Yep. and besides, you're right, the time to mourn has passed. besides, if e really miss him we can go visit him whenever we want, right?"

"Right." Brick said as he nodded. "Come on, let's go have some fun."

"Doing what?" Buttercup asked him.

"well, it's a snow day, how about e go to the park?" Brick asked her.

"Only if we can skate again." Buttercup said as she posed with her pointer finger up in the air.

"Fine by me." Brick said as he kissed the tip of her finger, causing her face to go red again as Blossom and Bubbles giggled from the otherside of the room. "Besides, Boomer owes me a rematch from a few years ago." Brick said as he looked over at his brother that was staring at Bubbles.

"Huh, Wha? Oh, Yeah! I still need to whoop your ass!" Boomer said as he went to the door and put his hoodie on., trying to race brick out the door.

"Yeah right" He yelled as Brick did the same, Boomer made it out the door first and Brick chased him to the elevator, only to turn around laughing as he ran back into the apartment. "I swear he had brain damage" Brick said as he opened the sliding glass door, jumped onto the railing, and did a frontflip off as he flew to the park.

As brick landed at the park, he took a second to admire the surroundings, thinking about what happened last night. After walking over to the stand at the side of the lake,  
>Brick rented five pairs of skates and two Hockey sticks, once he was out of sight, he teleported to the otherside of the lake where he was greeted by the bench from the night becore with two cups of frozen coffee and not-so-hot chocolate. As he finished lacing his skates on, out of the Blue came one exhausted ond out of breath Boomer.<p>

"Forgot you could fly again?" Brick laughed.

"Shut up" Boomer said as he grabbed a pair of skates and sat down to put them on.

As they both finished and stood up, they each grabbed a hockey stick and looked up to be greeted by the smiles of three sisters floating down in front of them.

"You go on ahead Boomer, I'm going to help Buttercup with her skates." Brick told him, handing him his hockey stick.

"Whatever" Boomer mumbled as he took the stick and walked down to the ice.

"I can do it myself you know" Buttercup said, hiding behind her scarf.

"I know, I just like being with you, is that so wrong?" Boomer said as he picked up a pair of skates.

Buttercup giggled as she tool Brick's hand and sat down on the bench.

"Bleh" Blossom said jokingly.

"Hee-hee, aww come on Blossom, don't be jealous, beside, look at how happy she is." Bubbles said as she laughed at the sight Buttercup poking Brick in the nise with her toe again.

"Yeah, youre right, come on, I'll race you to the other side of the lake." Blossom challenged as she put her skates on.

"You mean when you finally get there after I take a nap from being in first place for so long, right? Bubbles giggled.

"Oh, youre so on." Blossom said as she floated over to the ie, leaving her boots behind in the snow.

"...all better?" Brick asked Buttercup as he stood up to help her up.

"Perfect." Buttercup said as she stood up and kissed him.

"Hey love birds!" they heard Boomer in the distance. "Are we gonna play or what!"

"Hold your horses Boomer. Besides, why are you so eager to loose, anyways?"

"Oh, I ain't loosing. there's bets on this game." Boomer exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Brick asked as he helped Buttercup onto the ice.

"Looser has to make dinner, winner's choice." Boomer said as he crossed his arms, pulling a smug smile.

"Well, I guess you better know how to make a turkey, cause it's already noon and it's gonna be late when you finish cooking." Brick said with Buttercp laughing in the background.

"You're on."

-Chapter 9: End-

A/N: Well, how about that? Who's going to win the hockey match? Brick or Boomer? How about what happened to Butch, sad, right?

Well, this might be the last chapter for the next few days, you never know. I have the Flu, so it looks as if i'm off today and tomorrow as well. I do, however, have work on Saturday, so If there's a second release today and one tomorrow, there definately won't be a chapter till Sunday.

Fav, R+R, watch, stay tuned as to what's about to happen next, cause I can tell you a secret, three in fact, a love scene, a fight scene, and Chiristmas is coming soon!  
>So keep on the edge of your chairs kids!<p>

-Blue.  
> <p>


	10. Chapter 10 Sports, Cops, and Drag Queen

Opposites attract.

By: Blue.  
>_<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Craig McCracken's "The Powerpuff Girls". _

Opposites attract.

Chapter 10: Game on!

_  
>Brick's POV_<p>

After Buttercup skated away to be with her sisters to watch the game, I skated over to Boomer to get some rules straight.

"Okay Boomer, listen up, 'cause I'm only going to say this once. Here's the rules:

1: Absolutely NO powers are to be used, and I don't have any Antidote X with me to make sure of it.

2: No slap shots. Stick stays below the knees at all times.

3: Absolutely, positively, NO goofing around, or I'll melt the ice underneath you and make you fall into the freezing lake.

4: Melting the ice to catch you is the only time rule 2 can be contradicted. Got it?

"Got it." Boomer said with a smirk on his face.

"Boomer, one more thing..." I told him.

"What's wrong?" Boomer asked him as he lowered his guard and stood up straight.

"...I like the dark meat well done." I told him as I zipped past him, taking the rock for my own.

As I zipped past, I was concentrated on getting it to the other side of the lake before he even noticed me, but to my surprise Boomer was on his game today. He caught up to me pretty quick, mumbling some pretty profainc words under his breath. I couldn't help but laugh at him as I skated and hit the rock into the snow bank on the side of the lake as I cheered for my goal. He looked bummed out, but he's a good sport, he got the rock and we skated bach to center for another face off. as we got ready, we heard cheering from the snow bank beside up, Bubbles was cheering for Boomer and Buttercup and Blossom were cheering for me. He saw them, and I knew it bummed him out cause the cheer squad was two-to-one. so I patted him on the shoulder before we matched sticks.

"Boomer, don't get so bummed out, huh? Cheer up, we still got 4 more points to go." I told him, trying to cheer him up. I like to think of myself as a caring brother, but not one that gives up and looses on purpose.

As we matched, the third his was our go and even though I got it past him he managed to catch up and take it from me, he turned around and I chased after him, and as we got two thirds down his side, he took his shot and got it in. As he celebrated, I skated over and hit the rock out of the snow and traeled it to center where we met again, and after face off he got first hold ov it and took the shot after three seconds of having it. MAybe one on one wasn't such a good Idea. He volunteered to go get it this time, and as we met at center , we faced off again, this time I coppied his move and made the score even. Now it was serious, there was only one point left, and I'll be damned if I'm making him dinner.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"You know I am." Boomer said with a smirk.

"Good," I told him. "'Cause you still need to go buy that turkey."

"Hahaha, seriously bro, this one is mine."

"Fine then"

"Fine!"

"GAME ON!" We yelled as we matched sticks and struggled for the rock, after I finally got it past his stick, I slapped it between his feet and I trailed behind it, hitting it in front of me to give it some speed, the next thing I know, Boomer comes around my side and he takes the rock for himself and rushed bact towards center, as I chased after him, I finally caught up and I tried to steal it from him but my action hit his stick, that in turn caused him to hit the rock into his side on the bank. I couldn't believe it. I lost. I dropped my stick and went down onto my knees and I drifted into the snow bank. I could hear Bubbles and Boomer cheer and play on the ice behind me as I stared off into space. I heard Buttercup struggle to skate over to me, she wasn't that good without my help, but the sounds of her frustration and the smell of her perfume as she got closer made me close my eyes and smile as I accepted my loss.

"Brick, are you okay?" Buttercup asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about my dumb move."

"Hee-hee, atleast you took it like a man and didn't start a fight with him." She said as she scooted over to me and wrapped her arms around my head.

"Nah, I'm not like that, besides, he likes simple food, what could be so bad, what does he want, anyways?" I asked.

"Well...He said that if he won, then you'd have to cook what we want." Buttercup said as a devilish smile came across her face.

"Well, what do you guys want?" I asked as I slid my hands up her arms, pulling her down closer to me.

"Well, a little birdie told me that you used to work in a chinese restaraunt in China Town for a while." She said as she rubbed her cheek on mine. "I was hoping you could make us some stir fry and a Steak" She said, giggling as she kissed my cheek.

"Ugh...Fine...I'm just making it for you guys though, I hate Chinese food." I told her as I leaned in for another kiss.

_  
>Normal POV_<p>

After the fun in the park, the five hero's finally gave into the cold and returned home to Brick and Buttercup's appartment. Brick went to the kitchen to start cooking the meal. Blossom went over to her bag and pulled out a romance novel that she read as she layed on the couch by the fire. Boomer and Buttercup are in a heated battle on the game they were playing as Bubbles sat on Boomer's lap, enjoying every second of the competition.

_  
>Blossom's POV_<p>

Well, that was a fun show to watch. I'm actually kinda glad Brick lost, he's actually good at cooking, atleast lunch anyways. Brick's in the kitchen and everyone else is in the living room, I think I'l catch up on some reading. I hope Brick dosen't mind me crashing on his couch as I read my book. I usually study Physics or Economic Development, but i picked a romance book last time, I hope no one knows I'm a sucker for these things. Besides, after last chapter, it looks like things are getting steamy between the characters I can't wait!

"...I was alone in my chamber, looking out the window at the moon as the breeze flowed in from the west, I closed my eyes and bit my lip thinking of him, and as I heard a rustling in the bushes, my eyes shot open to see him there, his blood red eyes stared up at me, his wings opened up as he flew up to me on the balcony, he took me by his side, he bent be back, I could feel his breath on my neck, I flinched and cried but couldn't help but moan as he pierced my neck with his fangs, I could feel him sucking on me, his tung sliding around the wound, his hands crept up my sides, in my hair, I couldn't help but give into him, the wave of his hand made my gown disappear, I could feel his hands trail up my legs as he..."

"Blossom!" I heard Brick say.

"Huh? Wha? What's wrong?" I said as I could feel my face get red from my book.

"H-o-w d-o y-o-u l-i-k-e y-o-u-r s-t-e-a-k?" He spelled out for me, how many times was he trying to get my attention?

"O-Oh, Umm, Medium rare?" I said nervously as I started laughting. I hope to god he really can't read minds.

_  
>Bubbles' POV_<p>

Well, that was fun. I'm glad Boomer won, I'm really starting to tak a liking to him. I hope he dosen't mind me sitting on his lap, there's no free space and Buttercup'll hit me if she gets too frustrated. besides, he seems to be enjoying it, his face has been red the whole time and he always sneeks a peek over to me. He's so cute. 3 I just hope that we'll be half as happy as Buttercup and Brick are.

"Hey Boomer?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah?" He asked as he paused the game.

"Hey!" Buttercup yelled in the background, unpausing it.

"...you're cute and all, but youre pushing it, keep it between your legs and I won't have to rip it off." I giggled as I whispered it into his ear.

"Yee! I'm so sorry please don't hurt me!" He pleaded.

"Just do as I said." I told him as I smiled and looked back at the T.V. as Buttercup dominated him. I'm such a sadist, and I love it. Hee-hee.

_  
>Boomer's POV_<p>

I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE I'MGONNADIE.

_  
>Buttercup's POV_<p>

Brick seems a little bummed out about loosing, I hope he's okay... God I love him so much, don't worry babe, I know something that'll cheer you up later.

"What's that?" Brick called as I froze in terror. Did he hear my thought's? He can do everything else with his mind, he can even teleport! It wouldn't surprise me. Oh I hope he didn't hear me, I want it to be a surprise!

"What'd you say?" I studdered back.

"I thought you said something. I heard my name..." He said, I froze again. "Oh well, the heat must be getting to me."

Whew. Wait a minuet...

"What are you two looking at!" I yelled at Boomer and Bubbles.

"You were drooling, I thought you had a seizure or something." Boomer said as Bubbes smacked him in the head. "Ow."

"Thankyou Bubbles." I said as I went back to playing my game. "Haha! Take that Boomer!"

"You're telling me to take something? The score's 18 to 5."

"WHAT!"

_  
>Brick's POV_<p>

Finally, I'm done with this awful food. Atleast I got a good steak out of it.

"Hey! Come eat!" I yelled.

"Smells yummy" Buttercup said as she limped off the couch.

Bubbles floated over as Boomer celebrated his defeat over Buttercup, who looked like she was about to throw him over the balcony.

"Hey you two, you wanted it, come eat it." I said as I put a bit of steak in my mouth as I leaned over the counter to talk to Blossom. "You know how that book ends, right?" I teased her.

"Wha? You read these?" She said as she dropped her fork in her stri-fry and closed her book.

"Yeah, after the love scene between the vampire and Bonita, the Vampire admits he's actually a flying wearwolf that shaves his entire body and they have a baby that she names Gorda y Fea and they live happily ever after." I told her. I was so proud of holding back my laugh, I hope to god she dosen't know spanish. I did however hear Bubbles start laughing hysterically as she fell off of her stool, I hope she dosen't tell Blossom, this is just gold.

After dinner, Boomer volunteered to do the dishes, which I couldn't refuse. I went into my room for a second to get my sketchpad out of my bag, then my door shut and my lights turned off. I looked behind me and saw Buttercup's signature shape, I felt my heart skip a beat. I got up and walked towards her.

"What's the matter?" I asked, only to be replied with her pinning me to the bed.

"I'm going to tell you something Bricky-boy, so listen good. Tonight, when everyone goes home, I have a surprise for you." Buttercup said as she pressed her lips hard against mine, she forced my mouth open, her mouth was sweet, her tung explored every nook and cranny of my mouth as mine did to hers. after about a good minuet, she broke the kiss and laughed a bit. "And one more thing," She said as she reached for the door knob. "Be careful when you take that shirt off, it might get zapped by a lazer or something." She said as she winked and left the room.

God I love her.

_  
>Normal POV_<p>

As Brick left the room, everybody was in the living room, Blossom and Bubbles were sharing a recliner, Boomer was infront of the T.V., putting a DVD into the Playstation, and Buttercup was in the other Chair, waiting for Brick. As everyone settled down, boomer leaned against the coffee table and Buttercup snuggled up to Brick as he pulled out his sketchbook. As the movie progressed, so did his sketch. what startd off as a pair of closed eyes evolved into a sleepy content face, that later grew dark Raven locks, then a body was formed, each arm wrapped around someone else's. after the initial sketch was finished, Brick pulled red and green colored pencils out from his hoodie pocket. He colored the girl's clothes green and the sleve of the arm she was holding red, after brick finished, It looked like a portrait of Buttercup asleep at his side. Once he took a minuet to admire his art, he noticed that the credits for the movie started, and that everyone was was late, after all, and it's been a long day. Brick sighed as he put his sketchbook down and he picked up his sleeping beauty once again and carried her to his room and put her in bed. after making sure she was okay, Brick laughed and whispered a thankyou for his surprise as he kissed her goodnight and closed the door. He then went over to the living room again and Picked Blossom up and put her in Buttercup's bed, the same with Bubbles. "Well it looks like you two are crashing here tonight" He laughed as he closed the door behind him. 'Now, as for you Bro, you're going on the couch" He said as he threw his limp brother over his shoulder and ploped him onto the couch. after throwing a blanket at Boomer's head, Brick went over to the counter and picked up Blossom's book, and he began do read it, in hopes of his plot being the actual one that happened throughout the book.

After about five hours of reading, Brick closed the finished book with a bit of disapointment, but he took this opportunity while everyone was asleep to give in to a craving he's had for a few days now, he walked over to his spare room, grabbed his bag, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. As he closed the glass door behind him, he snapped his fingers to create a flame to light up on, and after a deep inhale, Brick let loose a breath of relief as he felt the Nicotine that he hated that he loved circulate through him, relaxing him just a bit. As Brick let the cigarette trail from his mouth, he looked out to the late-night Townsville, enjoying the dim and quiet scenery. Until that is, he heard a scream from the ground below, and as he looked for what happened, he saw someong getting dragged into an alley way.

Brick Immeditely teleported to the entrance of the alley and casualy walked into it, cigarette still in mouth, snd his hands in his pockets. As his eyes adjusted to the low lighting, he saw someone being mugged. Brick interjeted.

"You know, here in Townsville, we don't accept crime here." He said as he pulled a hand out of his pocked to grb his cigarette so he can exhale.

"Well I don't see anyone stoping me," The mugger said "Now get lost before you get hurt."

"Hmm, sir i'm going to have to ask you to let that lady go and leave the city so that it's you that wont you that gets hurt."

"You have a big mouth for someone that needs to start minding his own business."

Brick exhailed another trail of smooke as he dropped the butt on the ground and put it out with his foot. "You know, you think I have a big mouth, but it's nowhere near as big as your ass is gonna get after you spend time in our friendle neighborhood jail." Brick said to him as the mugger pointed his gun at him.

"You're asking for it buddy." The mugger yelled at him as he started to tremble as much as the lady he was mugging.

"I wasn't really, but if you insist, I hope you take the saftey off and you cock the hammer back before you pull the trigger, dry firing it can cause the firing pin to break." Brick said, trying to intimidate him.

"Fine!" The mugger yelled as he armed the weapon. "Don't think I wont do it buddy."

"Go ahead, fire, see where it gets ya." Brick teased him.

And the mugger did just that. He fired, and to his horror, there stood Brick with a fist infront of his face. As he opened his hand, there sat the bullet that was fired

"Hmm..." Brick said as he looked at the bullet. "A .45, huh? It's a convient round, I'll give you that, but they jam sometimes, you never know when you're going to be unlucky." He said as he put the bullet into his pocket, and he started to walk towards the mugger and the victom.

The mugger panicked, he took the lady as a hostage and re-armed the gun and held it to her head, his free hand was covering her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Don't move any closer or I'll shoot her!" He yelled in a state of hysteria.

"Hey, hey..." Brick said as he stopped and put his hands up. "No hard feelings man, I'm just trying to tell you that what youre doing is a bad thing and the police don't treat bad boys very nice around here." Brick said as he put on a fake pouty face.

"I-I don't care, I'll kill every cop if I have to, even the PowerPuff bitches won't get me!"

Brick's face became serious.

"First of all, those nice young ladies are not 'bitches', so please stop refering to them as if they were your mother, second, you treat authority with respect, not terroristic threats, and third of all..." Brick said as he put his hands down.

"W-what!" Yelled the mugger.

"...you didn't say anything about a RowdyRuff." Brick said as he teleported behind the mugger, he grabbed his arm from behing and pulled it up his back, making him drop hs gun and ultimately dislocating his shoulder. Brick kicked the gun up and pistol-whipped the mugger in the back of the head, kncking him out cold and freeing the lady from his grasp.

"Oh my god, I can't thank you enough!" The lady said as she caught her breath and grabbed her purse. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Well for one..." Brick said as he pulled another cigarette out of the pack from his back pocket. "You can stay home at such a late hour." He said as he lit his cigarette, inhailing the first breath.

"I'm going to take him over to the police department, would you like an escort home miss?" He said as he picked up the mugger's gun and took the clip out and the slide off to completely disarm it and put it in his pocket as he lifted the passed-out mugger onto his shoulder.

"Oh, well, I ought to go to the police station." She said

"Come on, I'll walk you there."

As the two cornered around the building, they walked across the plaza and walked four blocks north of City Hall to reach the Poliece station. The duo walked in, Brick still had what was left of his cigarette in his mouth and the mugger over his shoulder as he walked in. Two Officers walked in and Brick explained the situtation as he put the mugger in the chair and an officer hand-cuffed him to the chair just to be safe.

_  
>Brick's POV_<p>

"...here's his gun, there's one spent casing still at the scene in the alley way on 5th street just before the plaza, here's the round, and after you boys are done questioning this young lady, see to it that you escort her home, she's had a long night." I told the officers. They nodded and went back to get their materials.

"Hey, Ma'am, look," I said as I squated down beside her. "I wasn't kidding about being home earlier, what in the world were you doing out so late?" I asked her, hoping to get some information that I could tell the officer behind me.

"Well, I-We," She said, motioning towards her mugger, "Were on a date, everything was going well at the club, after it closed, we went to a bar for drinks, after the bartender caught him with a fake ID, he got mad and took me by force outside and he started mugging me and who else knows what he would have done if you hadn't shown up."

"I'm sorry your date went so bad..." I told her. "Look, these officers are nice people, I want you to answer all of their questions to the best of their ability." I told her.

"I will." she nodded, and I stood and left the room. As the officer behind me closed the door, I tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, look, she said it was a date gone wrong, take it easy with her, yeah?" I said to him.

"Yeah." The officer said. "Oh, sir? The Sherrif want's to speak with you for a moment."

"Oh, okay." said as I followed him to the office. I was meeted by a very large man, about 6'0", Broad shoulders, and he had a large grey mustache.

"Son, I want to ask you a few questions that will only take up a few minuets of your time." He said in a southern accent, it was nice, but affirmitive.

"Okay," I said, straightening my posture. "Ask away."

"Well, I need your name, age, address, Place of birth, and a contact we can call if we can't get ahold of you if the time of need arises in court." He said plainly, but kindly. I really like this guy.

"Okay, My name is Brick Jojo, I'm 19 years old, I live in suite 576 of the Oaks Hotel, I was born in Townsville penetentary in cell block B-850. my contact will be my brother Boomer, his phone number is 412-449-9429." I told him.

"Jojo..." the sherif said in a deep tone. I started getting scared. He know's me? Was he one of the ones that arrested me when we were kids?

"My, how you've grown. Mayor Bellum called here a few days ago, I gave the go-ahead to let you back into the city. It's been a long time boy. I'm glad to see that you've joined the right side of the law." He said as he let out a hearty laugh. Oh thank god he didn't treat me like shit. "Brick, have you ever thought about being a police officer?" He asked.

I was stunned! I couldn't believe I was being offered to be a police officer.

"I-I uhh, well, I wouldn't actually mind it. It seems like just the career I'm after, but like I said, I'm only 19, I can't join the police accademy until I'm 21." I said.

"Well son, you see, I can't pardon you because of your age, but I can send in a notice, the day you turn 21, you'll be accepted and you can start training, how does that sound?" He said as he cupped his hands together and leaned over his desk.

"I-I... I can't even begin to explain how much I appreciate this" I said in shock.

"Oh son, I'm positive that you'd make a fine addition to our force. And after tonight's performance, I'm sure the town would feel even more safer now that you're on call and with the added benefit of the Powerpuff Girls, I'm sure that in ten years time, we'll be the first crime-free city in the world.

After my hearty conversation with the Sherrif, we both stood and I thanked him for everything, as I left the building, I saw the young lady get into the back of a police car and as it begain to drive off, I pulled out another cigarette. I better quit these before Buttercup finds out.

_  
>Normal POV_<p>

After a long night, Brick finally got home. After floating up to his balcony, he looked over the railing to watch the sunrise. As he inhailed yet another trail from his cigarette, the door behind him oppened up, and out stumbled Bubbles.

"Brick, what are you doing out here, it's so cold. And are you smoking?" She questioned him in a disapproving tone, her hands went to her hips and she stomped the floor beneath her.

"I've been out for hours, I'll tell you what happened when I tell everyone else, and yes I'm smoking, I'm 19, I'm allowed to if I want to." Brick said in a childish tone, followed by a low laugh as he turned around and put the cigarette out in the snow.

"Give." Bubbles said as she put her hand out.

"...but they're mine..." Brick whined.

"Brick Jojo, give them to me now." Bubbles demanded.

"Ahhh... Fine, here." he said as he pulled them out of his back pocket.

Bubbles snatched the pack out of his hands and threw it over the railing.

"You smell Brick, get a shower." Bubbles giggled.

"Fine, just after this." Brich said with a smug smile on his face.

"After wha- Brick!" She yelled as she watched the pack of cigarettes float back over the railing and one came out of the pack and floated into Brick's mouth and he lit it with a quick burst of an eye lazer.

Bubbles huffed, snatched the pack out of the air and took one for herself, lighting it the same way and she put it in her mouth for a trail.

"Welcome to the dark side." Brick laughed.

"I won't tell Buttercup if you won't tell Blossom." Bubbles said as she let out her smoke.

"Deal. besides, I stole these from Blossom anyways. I put them in my bag."

"You're kidding!" Bubbles said loudly, only to cover her mouth. "Sorry." She whispered.

"I am actually, I just wanted to see your reaction." Brick laughed.

"You're a jerk sometimes, you know that?" Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me that after the 8a.m. news." Brick taunted.

_Chapter 10:End-

A/N: Well, I had free time today. and I will for the next five cause I found out that I have pneumonia. So look forward to an update or two like normal every day toll who knows when.

So, How was this chapter? A lot happened, huh? This could easily be two or three chapters, and I might edit it to be so in the future, but as for now, this big baby is going to be one big chapter.

By the way, I hope you got the joke. ;)

R+R! FAV! SUBSCRIBE! TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!

-Blue.  
> <p>


	11. Smokey and the Bandit

**Opposites attract.**

**By: Blue.**  
><strong>_<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Craig McCracken's "The Powerpuff Girls". _**

**Opposites attract.**

**Chapter 11: Smokey and the Bandit**.

As Brick and Bubbles went back into the house, to their surprise, Boomer and Blossom were already standing in the livingroom waiting for them. Boomer, with a serious look on his face and his arms crossed, and Blossom with a ticked off look on her face, a fist at her hip and a hand out.

"Give." Blossom demanded.

"Say pretty please and I'll give you one." Brick said as he put one in his mouth withoug lighting it.

"Brick, give. Now!" Blossom said.

"Hey, this is my house, I'll do whatever I want here." Brick said as he put the pack into his back

"Ughh!" Blossom said in frustration. "And Bubbles! How could you?"

"I uhh well..." Bubbles stuttered.

"She's joined me on the dark side. Besides, we have cookies." Brick said as he put his arm around her to defend her.

"Brick! Boomer! Say something!" Blossom yelled.

"Shame on you..." Boomer started.

"Oh thank god one Jojo has comon sense." Blossom said in a sigh of relief.

"...youre supposed to share." Boomer said as he walked past brick, taking the one out of his mouth and going outside to enjoy the morning. Brick gave off his signature smirk and laughed under his breath.

"UGHH!" Blossom exclaimed as she stormed off into the living room. "I don't care what you have to say Brick, no good that you've done will make me forgive you." Blossom said as she sat down and picked up the remote.

"I wasn't aware that I did anything bad." Brick said as he nudged Bubbles, making her giggle.

"You know smoking is bad for you." Blossom said as she turned on the T.V.

"...today as we have recieved news that Townsville local, Brick Jojo has stopped an attempted robbery and detained the attacker. Story says that as the attacker pulled his victom into an alley way, 19 year old Brick Jojo came into the alley way to stop the attack, as the attacker pulled out a firearm, the situtation became hostile, Brick Jojo reportedly disarmed the attacker and freed the hostage, the attacker is now in custody, and the victom has reportedly made it home. the names of the attacker and victom have not yet been released."

**_**  
><strong>Brick's POV_<strong>

"Huh, what do you know, it's on the news already. I thought it would take until atleast 8." I said as I pulled one of the remaining few cigarettes out of my back pocket ant put it in my mouth. No sense hiding it now, everyone but Buttercup knows and I'm sure she'll find out somehow.

Blossom and Bubbles were in shock, they didn't know whether or not to look at the T.V. or at me.

Out of the silence, I heard the sliding glass door open up behind me, and in came Boomer. "Hey bro, what's going on in the alley on 5th street?" Boomer asked.

"There was an attempted robbery, someone tried to stop it, shots were fired, police got 'em though." I said as I walked over to the kitchen.

"Wow, congrat's to that guy, did you see it happen from the Balcony?" Boomer asked as he ran his hands throught his shaggy hair.

"Yep," I said as I bent down and grabbed a coke from the fridge. "I'm the one who got the Police's attention." I told him as I took a drink.

"Wow, Good job bro, looks like there's a new hero in town, huh?" Boomer said jokingly.

"Nah, I'm just being a good citizen." I said as I put my drink and cigarette on the counter. "Besides, that's the girl's job," I said pulling my shirt up. "...if you ask me, I'm just here for support and back up if they need it." I said as I threw my shirt at Boomer and picked my cigarette and drink back up. "Now, if you excuse me I'm going to go get a well deserved shower I said as I walked to my room. Blossom's and Bubble's face was as red as the morning sun. I wonder what their problem is.

As I got to my room, I opened the door quietly in fear of waking Buttercup up. As I got my clothes out of the dressor and a towel off of the shelf in my closet, I bent over and kissed her forehead goodmorning and quietly left the room as I made my way into the shower. As I closed the door, I heard Boomer yell "HE DID WHAT!" I guess the girls told him. Oh well, I really don't like getting credit for doing good things.

**_**  
><strong>Boomer's POV_<strong>

"Are you serious!" I asked them.

"Yep," Blossom said from the livingroom, sitting backwords in her chair and was leaning into the level of the floor. "...it was on the news and everything, you were outside as it was on the air."

"Wait if it's in the news already, what about the News paper?" Bubbles said

"I guess so. Besides, even if it was, it wouldn't be as good as yesterday's paper." I laughed.

"Really Boomer?" The girls said in unison.

"Aww, come on, you guys have all the fun, I don-" I started saying before being cut off by my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Really?"

"Yeah I saw it from my brother's house."

"Wow, okay, I guess I'll be there Monday then."

"Yeah, thanks a bunch."

*click*

"Well, that was the school, looks like I won't have orientation 'till monday. They're closed today cause of the Police investigation being so close to the school and tomorrow's Saturday." I said. "I've been here three days already and I havent even been inside the Music hall..."

"Aww, cheer up Boomer, I'll show you around on munday, I study in the Art wing, so I know the school pretty well." Bubbles said.

"T-thanks, I owe you one."

**_**  
><strong>Buttercup's POV_<strong>

As I woke up, I slowly noticed I was in Brick's room again. I must have fell asleep last night while watching the movie. I can't help it, he's just too comfy. Well, I better get up... Crap, I need to do laundry. I don't have any clean clothes. Well, I'm not wearing these again. I'm sure Brick won't mind If I wear some of his clothes. I got up and locked the door and undressed. Man was it cold in this room. I went over to the dresser and pulled up a pair of his baggy briefs, put on a pair of baggy black cargos, used one of his belts, and I pulled one of his red t-shirts out. It was a dull red color with a dragon design on it, it wasn't as baggy as I hoped it would be, but I guess since it's a guys shirt they don't accomidate some one with boobs to be wearing it. Sometimes I hate having these things. they're not that bad, if only Boomer would stop staring at them.

As I picked my clothes up, I unlocked the door and walked across the hall over into my room, Bubbles and Blossom are already here, bayme they crashed here. Oh, wait, never mind, they did. Atleast they could have made my bed. Oh well. I grapped all of my dirty clothes and put them in a basket and walked out of my room. Blossom and Bubbles are talking to Boomer about some robbery, they didn't even notice me, and the brick was in the shower. I love you guys, but I wish you weren't here, I still need to give Brick my surprise...

I actually managed to sneak out of the house without being noticed, I walked down the hall to the elevator and took it to the basement so I can do laundry. As I put my clothes in the washer and popped in the $.75 to start it, I walked up to the Lobby and Picked up a news paper. The headline started "Late Night Robbery Stopped Thanks to Townsville Local..." I lost interest and went over to buy a coffee. As I made my way back down to the laundry room, I couldn't help but feel happy that Townsville has slowly stopped relying un me and my sisters to stop every little thing that goes on. As I sat down, I took a sip of my coffee, set it down beside me, and started to read the paper again. "Late Night Robbery Stopped Thanks to Townsville Local BRICK JOJO!" What! My Brick Jojo? I had to find out. I skipped taking the elevator all together and I flew up the stairwell as fast as I possibally could. As soon as I got to my door, I almost kicked it down as I opened it.

"Guys! Did you hear!" What happened!" I yelled as tried catching my breath.

After they explained everything that happened, I wanted to know what happened from him.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"I-in the shower?" Boomer pointed out.

I zipped down that hallway as fast as I could. "Brick Jojo open this door RIGHT NOW!"

"Uhh...no...I'm in the shower!" He said behind the door.

"Brick!"

"Buttercup, chill out, you can hold it 'till I'm done."

"Brick I'm going to count to three, when I ge-" I was interupted by the door opening and a wet Brick in a towel opened the door.

"What do you need?" He said, sounding a bit agervated.

"I-I...uhh..." I couldn't talk, I was just staring at him.

"Well, since it dosen't seem important, I'm getting back in." He said as he closed the door.

I think I just wet myself.

**_**  
><strong>Normal POV_<strong>

As a minuet of silence went by, a red-in-the-face Buttercup walked to the living room, where a giggling bunch laughed at her embarassment for a bit. As everythng began to settle down, Brick finished in th shower and came out to be greeted by the party of four that surrounded him with questions as he tried to eat his Lucky Captian Rabbit King cereal.

"Brick, seriously, what you did was a very good thing." Blossom started.

"Yeah! Wern't you nervous that he had a gun or anything?" Bubbles said.

"Seriously bro, how'd you keep your cool the whole time?" Boomer added in.

"Babe, what if you got hurt?" Buttercup said in a worried tone.

"Ugh... Seriously guys, I know what I did was good, you three do it all the time, I'm not nervous around guns, in fact, I told him to fire and I caught the bullet to intimidate him, and I kept my cool through being through the situtation hundreds of times before. Now, can I please eat my cereal in peace?" Brick said as he swirled his spoon around in his bowl.

"Fine..." Blossom said as she floated over to the living room. Bubbles following behind her.

Boomer walked into the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal for himself as Buttercup pulled a stool up to brick and sat beside him and leaned against him.

"Seriously Brick, what would you have done if you actually got shot?" Buttercup said with her mouth against his shoulder, her emerald green eyes looking up at him.

"Buttercup, you go through these things all the time, how do you think I'm going to feel when you go up against monstars without me there?" Brick saidas he put his arm around her.

"Why won't you be there?" Buttercup said in a concerned tone.

"Well, might not be, I was requested to go to the police accademy as soon as I turn 21." Brick explained.

"...really?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, are you okay with that?"

"...actually, yeah. I know you can do it." Buttercup said as she kissed Brick on the cheek.

As everybody sat in the livingroom, Brick had enough of the T.V. flaunting what he did, in his mind, he shouldn't even get credit for it, good deeds are rewarded in other ways, no need making everyone aware of it. Brick and Boomer began arguing over something that the girls had no idea about, eventually, the argument ended as soon as it began and Brick teleported Boomer on top of the roof. as they began to start a fist fight, a siren started going off, and that only ment one thing, evacuate. But evacuate from what?

There were no monsters. No robberies, no attacks, what was going on?

"What's going on?" Blossom said as her and the girls floated onto the roof to get to Brick and Boomer.

"I don't know." Brick said.

"Wait, what's that noise?" Bubbles said and everyone listened in.

At first it sounded like a whistle, a whistle that kept getting louder and louder with every blow. Now the whistles were being followed by cracks and pops.

"Gunshots!" Boomer said in realization.

"Gunshots? But from where?" Buttercup asked in a state of panic.

"No..." Brick said as he began to run towards the edge of the building.

"Brick! What's wrong? Where's it coming from?" Blossom yelled trying to get him to answer her.

"...It can't be... I DISARMED THE GUN!" Brick yelled as he teleported out of sight.

"The police station, go now!" Blossom yelled as they all took off in flight, heading for the station to catch up with Brick.

As Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Boomer flew, they could hear the cracks getting louder, and after a cry of pain, there was silence. They stopped in flight and gave eachother a look of worry, and to their horror, they reached the station. behind a cop car, there was two wounded officers. one dead in the Station's doorway, and one cowering behind brick, who was standing over the body of the assailant from last night, with a fist-sized hole in his chest.

The girls landed around brick as Boomer ecsorted the officer behind him to saftey. Blossom attended to the officer in the doorway with CPR, in hopes of reviving him, but to no prevail. Bubbles attended to the officers taking cover behind the car, using their radio to call an ambulance. But Buttercup stared.

"B-Brick... You can't just kill someone... even if they tried to kill others..." Buttercup said in horror of what might happen to him.

"I-I did-didn't meant t-to..." Brick said in pain as he put his hand up to his side and keeled over in pain. "S-self...Defence..." He said as he fell over in pain.

"Brick!" Buttercup yelled as she attended to his side, as she layed him on his back, she moved his hand, and his side was bleeding. Brick was shot right in the middle of his scar.

_"BRICK!_"

**-Chapter 11: End.-**

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and it sucks really bad and is nothing in compareison to last chapter, but I'm working two stories at the moment with plans of a third (Which may be a one-shot, depending on how I feel.) on the way. I have plans for Chapter 12, which is already in the works to be uploaded Christmas day, or the following day. (Monday by the way.)**

**As for my other story, Broken Shadows, I encourage you guys to atleast give it a try, tell me what you think. :)**

**Well, I'm sorry, but that's all for now, I'll upload soon. R+R!**

**-Blue.**


	12. Chain Reaction

**Opposites attract.**

**By: Blue.**  
><strong>_<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Craig McCracken's "The Powerpuff Girls". _**

**Opposites attract.**

**Chapter 12: Chain Reaction.**

Panic. Panic was the state of their minds. Brick layed on the ground, unconsious and shaking, unresponsive and bleeding. Buttercup was Frozen in shock when the ambulance came, Boomer was putting putting pressure on the wound, Bubbles had called for two more ambulances, a coroner, and a Medi-vac helicopter for Brick. Blossom was by the mugger's body. As she bent over and turned the body round, his face looked awfully familiar. She grabbed the wallet from his breast pocket from inside his coat, and as she looked at his identification, she froze in horror and dropped the wallet and ID card beside him. She looked over to Buttercup who was still in shock, she heard sirens in the distance and the doppler sound of the helicopter come over the building to land.

As the First-Response got our of the Helicopter, they put Brick on a gurdy and hoisted him into the helicopter, Boomer grabbed Buttercup's limp arm and pulled her into the helicopter so they can get Brick to the hospital as fast as possible. Blossom and Bubbles stayed behind for a short time to give information and help to those at the scene. Blossom helped the EMS with the 3 wounded officers an as the coroner's office arrived, a team went to the officer in the doorway, and another to the criminal who murdered him. After gaining clearance, Blossom picked up the ID card and showed it to Buttercup, who gasped and almost fainted at the sight of who it was.

At the hospital, Boomer caressed the hair off of Buttercup's face as she slept on his lap in the waitingroom as they awaited word about Brick who was in surgery. It was almost noon, and Blossom and Bubbles walked into the waitingroom to be greeted by Boomer in the chair.

"Is everything okay?" Blossom asked as she threw the blanket she brought over Buttercup.

"Yeah, she's out, sleeping the ordeal off. Brick's in surgery, has been since 11:30. they should be done soon." Boomer said as he continued to run his hand ofer Buttercup's hair, who would begin to fidigit in her sleep if he stopped.

"Did anone say how much damage was done?" Bubbles asked as she took her coat off and hung it on a nearby coat rack.

"Nothing major, thank God... he lost alot of blood though. They're going to remove his bottom two ribs due to the fact they've been broken so many times. His spleen is fine, no damage to his diaphram, and the bullet's exit was clean." Boomer said as he looked down at the floor. "They say that if he's okay enough, due to the fact that they know about how fast he can heal, he could come home tonight."

"What a relief." Blossom said with a sigh and a smile.

"Did they ever ID that guy he killed?" Boomer asked.

"...I did, yeah." Blossom said as she pulled out the ID card from her pocket.

"...no way...it can't be." Boomer said as he stared at the card. "I can't believe this, I haven't seen him since 3rd grade."

"Unfortuneately, we've seen him up to and after graduation. I don't even know how to break it to Buttercup." Blossom said as she put the card back into her pocket.

An hour has passed, and Buttercup woke up. Boomer helped her sit up, and Bubbles asked if she needed anything.

"Can you get me a bottle of water, Bubbles? Where's Blossom?" Buttercup asked as she rubbed her eyes to adjust to the flourecent lighting in the window-less waiting room.

"Blossom's at the entrance waiting." Bubbles said as she walked over to the vending machine, putting the dollar into the slit.

"Is Dad coming down with a dose of Chemical X?" Buttercup asked.

"No...she's waiting for a friend of yours that's coming to visit and cheer you up." Bubbles said with regret.

"Who?" Buttercup asked as she heard the door open.

"Hey, you're up." Blossom said as she opened the door, and Alice walked in.

"Alice! Are you alright?" Buttercup started with a tone of excitement, then she realized how bummed out Alice looked. Her hair was in a mess, her cheeks were black from the trails of makeup that came down from her face from previously crying. "Alice?"

"Hey Buttercup, are you okay?" Alice asked as she gave Buttercup a big hug.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, but what's wrong?" Buttercup asked as she looked over to her best friend.

"I had a rough night, but don't worry about me." Alice told her as she took a seat across from Buttercup.

"Buttercup, we need to talk." Blossom said as Bubbles handed Buttercup her drink.

"About what?" she asked as she took a drink of water, looking at her sister.

"About the assailant." Blossom said as she slid a finger into her pocket.

"What about him? He's dead, just like he should be, after doing what he's done." Buttercup said with a tone of aggitation. Alice flinched a bit at her comment, but knew deep down inside that she was right.

"We ID'd him." Blossom said.

"Well, who was he? One of our regulars?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Alice had no words. Boomer nodded at Blossom, and she pulled out the ID card and handed it to Buttercup. Buttercup froze. She didn't movve, she didn't even flinched. She just stared. She stared at the card, the picture, and the name.

"...Mitch..."

"Mr. Jojo?" A doctor asked as she came out of the double doors. "Can we have a quick word with you?"

Boomer looked over at Blossom, and after rubbing Buttercup's back, he stood up and walked over to the awaiting doctor. They walked over into the hallway, and let the door close behind them as they talked, the girls looked at them through the windows, watching Boomer's facial expression change as the news progressed. After about five minuets of talking, the doctor progressed down the hallway as Boomer came back into the waiting room in shock.

"Boomer?" Bubbles asked as she floated over to him.

No response.

"Boomer? What's wrong?"

No response. Tears began to form into his eyes. everyone froze in fear of what happened.

"...Brick's back in surgery. His heart failed."

Everyone gasped, and tears filled their eyes, Blossom and Buttercup were in eachother's arms, sobbing.

"...They have a healthy heart, from a donor that had died last night after arriving in the hospital." Boomer said as he wiped the tears off of his face. "They said there's no risk of his body rejecting it, and the Chemical X will treat it like it was his own heart, he'll be healthier than before."

"Did they say who the donor was?" Buttercup asked as she wiped the tears off of her face, smiling at the news. "We need to send the family a thankyou letter."

"Yeah... I- We know him..." Boomer said as he sniffed. "Mojo Jojo."

**-End of Chapter 12-**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short, but everything that's about to happen can't fit in this chapter, so I'm letting this be the short plot twister. I'm also sorry that I havn't updated in a long time, I've been putting some time into Broken Shadows. (Which I encourage you to read.)**

**Anyways, there's going to be a longer, better chapter tomorrow.**

**I'm off till now.**

**-Blue.**


	13. Heart to heart

**Opposites attract.**

**By: Blue.**  
><strong>_<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Craig McCracken's "The Powerpuff Girls". _**

**Opposites attract.**

**Chapter 13: A heart to heart.**

Around 10:30p.m., Brick woke up from surgery. his chest was bare with a scar, a tube was down his throat, IV in his arm, heart monitor keeping a steady 90bpm. As he looked around, he looked beside him where Buttercup was laying on the bed with him, asleep at his side. Boomer was in the doorway, talking to a doctor. Blossom and Bubbles were sleeping against each other in the chairs beside the bed. Alice had left earlier, but she left him a card and some balloons from the hospital's gift shop.

Brick started to move, after he ripped his leeds out of his arm, he took the sensors off of his finger and his chest, the machine let out a siren that alerted everyone, Blossom and Bubbles voilently jumped awake and Buttercup sat up straight in a hurry, Boomer and two doctors rushed into the room as brick pulled out the tube in his throat, grabbing the bedpan on the tale beside him as he threw up what was left of the water and acid in his stomach.

Buttercup jumped off the bed in fright, Blossom and Bubbles rushed to his side, a doctor held him down against the bed so the other can analyze him.

"Brick, you need to calm down, you're wakin-" Boomer started.

"Boomer, I know what's going on, Now, doc, can you please, let...me go!" Brick said in a tone of irritation as he shook him off. "...what happened?"

"You were shot." Buttercup said as she sat beside him. "...you were hit in the scar, there was no damage internally other than bleeding. they removed your bottom two ribs."

"Oh..." Brick said as he looked down at his side to see the stiches in front and to the side where he presumed that the bullet left. Brick then noticed the scar running down his chest. he fell speachless as he ran his hand over top of it, his fingers running down the line that trailed around 7 inches from top to bottom. "...w-where'd I..."

"...your heart failed un surgery, after being on life support, thay supplied a healthy donor heart." Boomer said, his voice cracking near the end of his sentance.

"...A-a d-donor heart?" Brick said as he started to panic.

"Brick, calm down," Blossom said as she put her hands on his shoulders. "Brick, Brick, look at me. You're fine. There's no risk of your body rejecting it. You're completely healed. Chemical X is treating it as if it were a brand new heart that was just developed. You're pratically a newborn." She said as she put her hand on his face to keep him focused.

"B-but..." Brick studdered. "...where'd it come from?" Brick asked, Boomer choked and left the room, Bubbles ran after him. "What's going on?"

"Brick..." Buttercup started. "...Mojo was the donor." Brick froze, after a moment of silence, he began to shake, and tears began to form in his eyes. as soon as Blossom and Buttercup moved to comfort him, he began to sob, knowing that he was alive yet again to his father.

Brick eventually fell asleep again. Buttercup crawled up beside him and caressed his hair as he slept. Boomer and Bubbles came back, and Blossom greeted them.

"Any news?" Blossom asked as she put her book down.

"The doctor says he can go home in the morning. His rate of healing is predicted to be completely fine by then. He has an appointment Tuesday morning to get his stiches out." Boomer said as he sat down in the chair at the foot end of Brick's bed.

"What about the Police department?" Buttercup asked as her hand ran through Bricks hair.

"Officer J. Hanno was pronounced dead at the scene. the officers behind the car are home, extended leave. The one Brick protected is in ICU, He had a broken arm, and a scathe against his cheek from being hit by the gun." Bubbles said as she sat down beside Blossom. "The Sheriff is holding a press confrence as we speak."

"Turn it on." Boomer said.

Bubbles stood up and walked over to the T.V. mounted above Boomer's head, changing it to the news channel.

"...reports. At that time, the convict had sucessfully broken out of detainment, and had stolen the service pistol from the on-duty officer guarding the room, as he knocked him out, he ran outside, two officers had followed him outside, where he began to open fire, they took cover behing a patrool car as Officer J. Hanno came out to return fire to the subject, but was fatally wounded while on duty. The guarding officer, Officer Thomas, had recovered from being knocked out, and came around the side of the building to detain the convict, but in doing so, had recieved a gouge in the face by being hit in the face, and a broken arm, that the convict had administered by pulling it back to take him hostage so that he would have the ability to escape. At that time, the young Hero, Brick Jojo had once again appeared at the scene, in an attempt to detain the convict, was shot in his side, and in an act of self defence, had fatally wounded the convict. The convict, Mitch Mitchelson was pronounced dead at the scene, Brick Jojo is expected to make a full recovery, he is in excelent condition, and Officer Thomas is expected to be discharged from ICU in the comming days."

Everyone in the room fell silent. Boomer smiled at the news that everyone was alright for the most part. Blossom walked over to the door, and walked into the hall to get the attention of a doctor. Bubbles walked over and sat on Boomer's lap, wraping her arms around him for comfort. Buttercup kept caressing Brick with a smile on her face. She kissed him one more time before going to sleep herself.

It was now Sunday night. Brick and everyone had came back to the appartment that morning, and Blossom and Bubbles kept pestering him with questions of what they could do for him. Buttercup refused to leave his side, which he didn't mind, he enjoyed her company. Bubbles was in the kitchen cooking dinner, Boomer was in the spare room, going at the punching bag that he had bought that afternoon to help Brick build up a training room. Buttercup was sleeping on the couch, and Blossom was on the phone with the Professor, asking him to bring down some clothes as they were staying to help out around the house.

Brick stood up and walked into his room without anyone's notice. He grabbed his small satchel that he was able to clip to his waistline in the back, on his butt. He walked out into the large yet-to-be-furnished room where the couch and idle Fireplace was where Bubble's noticed him.

"Brick, where are you going!" Bubbles asked as she dropped her bowl in fright.

"Outside, I want to enjoy the scenery of the city at night." Brick said as he took his shirt off to adjust his bandage on his side.

"Brick, you need to take it easy!" Blossom yelled as she covered the reciever on the phone.

"I am taking it easy, chill out red. just sit there and enjoy the sight. he said as laughed, put on that signature smirk, and flexed a bit, ignoring the pain of it for the moment. Blossom and Bubbles' faces became redder than the sauce that Bubbles was cooking. "Come on Bubbles, I wanna talk to you, a heart to heart." Brick said as he opened the sliding glass door and walked out into the snow in his bare feet and shirtless top.

"O-okay..." She said as she walked over to him, closing the door behind her. "What's u-" she said before being shocked by the sight of a pack of cigarettes infront of her face.

"Want one? Brick said as he blew a stream of fire onto the one he already had out, placing it against his lips before inhailing a long, well savored trail.

"...alright." She said as she gave in. With a flick at the bottom of the pack by Brick's thumb, one stuck out, and Bubbles pulled it out as Brick held his out for her to light it off of.

"WHen'd you start?" Brick asked Bubbles, her being shocked at the question.

"Oh...junior year in High School." Bubbles said with a bit of a blush as she looked away from him.

"Hmm... sweet and innocent Bubbles wanted to be a bad girl?" Brick laughed before coughing as he leaned against the snow-covered rail.

"...yeah...I was always jealous of Buttercup's personality and Blossom's intelligence." Bubbles started. "I thought smoking would get me more friends, that failed..." She said as a look of shame overcame her face.

"You can quit any time you want, you know." Brick said as he flicked his butt over the railing.

"I tried so many times..."

"Well, here, take this." Brick said as he handed her the pack that was on his waist. "The one you just smoked is one that can help you quit, theres gum and patches in there. I'm quitting. I'm going to make Boomer quit too. You're not excused." Brick said as he opened the glass door to go inside.

"Is everything alright?" Blossom asked as she hung the phone up.

"Yep, I was just addressing Bubbles' smoking problem." He said with a scoff of laughter. Blossom looked ticked, Boomer laughed from the livingroom. "Boomer, you're quitting with us, so don't laugh." Brick said as he grabbed his shirt off of the couch.

"Damnit." Boomer sighed.

"I'm getting a shower," Brick said as he grabbed a spoon and tasted the sauce that Bubbles was making. "...tell Bubbles she needs to add a bit of Basil and a spoonful of red-wine vinegar."

"O-oh, okay." Blossom said as she watched him go into his room to get a set of clothes and a towel. After hearing the Bathroom door click shut, she walked outside to be with Bubbles. Bubbles jumped at the sight of her and threw her cigarette over the railing.

"B-Blossom! W-what are you doi-" Bubbles studdered before Blossom grabbed the bag out of Bubbles' hand., reaching inside to grab a patch and she put it on her arm, covering it with her sleve.

"This dosen't leave us." Blossom said as she walked back inside.

"Hey," Bubbles yelled.

"What?" Blossom asked, her heart began to race, her face became red, thinking Bubbles was going to get angry and expose her.

"...welcome to the dark side." Bubbles said in a giggle. Blossom rolled her eyes and continued to walk with a smile on her face.

**-End of Chapter 13-**

**A/N: Sorry that these chapters are getting shorter and shorter, I just have a lot to do. Writing two on-going stories, the holidays, and my computer keeps crashing. I hope Santa brings me a new computer.**

**Anyways, what do you guys think? And Blossom! How dare she! What a hypocryte, right!**

**Well, that's all for now, New Chapter soon. :)**

**Happy Holidays!**

**-Blue.**


	14. Public Service Announcement

Broken Shadows

-By: Blue O'Daniel.

_  
>Discliamer: I do NOT own or posess any rights to Craig McCracken's The Powerpuff Girls.<br>WARNING: This series is very, very dark. As the story progresses, the scenery, the actions, and the inner thoughts of the characters will become, well, out of character. That's what stress, pressure, and war does to you. As seen in previous chapters, things have been insuated that adult actions have already taken place. That should be warning enough that the rating is soon to go from the current 'T' to an 'M' very, very soon I can NOT stress enough that if you are easily scared, insulted, or even have an anxitey of your favorite childhood show becoming too out of hand for you, I simply ask that you do not read.

Broken Shadows Public Service Announcement:

Currently, I, Blue am suffering from writer's block.

Broken Shadows, as well as Opposites are on hiatus for about another week until I get back into the story (Stories), Also, I got a new fully loaded computer, so that means less spelling errors, and more time concentrating on the story rather that messing with the program.

So, in other news, Bad News: There will be another week before either stories are updated.

Good news, I will have more devotion towards the stories, resulting in longer, fuller chapters.

*Bonus Good News* There will be a schedule posted soon on my profile for story chapter releases. I'm also planing on starting two more stories,

1: A Legend Of Zelda story. (Good News to those who love the series as much as I do.)

2: (Decisions, Decisions) A First-Hand account of the world through the eyes of Jack, a BioShock story

OR A One-Shot. Of anything. What that means, is if someone wishes for me to write a one shot (Lemons included I guess) of anything they want (Except Yaoi) Then feel free to Message me your request.

That's all for now, See you in about a week.

Your Favorite FF Author (haha),  
>-Blue <p>


End file.
